The Rise Of The Prophesied Child Of Prophecy
by the disturbed immortal
Summary: On the night a God and a demon demolished konoha, a saviour was born. with the akatsuki taking a more active role and wrecking havoc, and following the loss of a loved one, Naruto awakens a dormant power that comes with unwanted responsibilities. (full summary on first chap) -Second chapter edited) -Alive Minato-
1. Burning leaves, october 10th massacre

The rise of the prophesied child of prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to the manga series, all that belongs to that Japanese guy, Masashi Kishimoto, so lawyers, please take off your heavy suits, grab a drink and enjoy my youthful work, this fic right here…..

Summary: On the night a God and a demon demolished Konoha, a saviour was born. With the Akatsuki taking a more active role, and following the loss of a loved one, Naruto awakens a dormant power that comes with unwanted responsibilities, however he will soon learn that with great power comes responsibilities as mankind slowly tethers on the brink of destruction.

* * *

Chapter 1: Burning leaves, the October 10th massacre

It all began…

(Konoha, October 10, 11pm)

It was a beautiful evening in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, stars were bright and dancing in the endless blues of the night above the skies of Konoha, and many of the veteran shinobi and civilians of the village were out and about, either in bars drinking to end a long day or to relieve the stress of their daily lives, the ever mysterious ANBU patrolled through the village, jumping from roof to roof in a manner that would have many ordinary humans in awe at the strange but impressive superhuman ability, looking to spot any signs of strange behaviour or odd individuals.

The moonlight shone brightly, brightly illuminating and giving an ethereal red glow around the village known for its stigma of 'the will of fire', which was what gave the village shinobi the strength to keep fighting even when the it seemed hopeless, against all the odds.

If only they knew, that undying will they all possessed would be greatly challenged on this particular evening, for this one peaceful night was to be a night that would shake the great tree known as Konoha to the depth of the unknown, a night in which the leaves would burn and blood will paint the village a nightmarish scarlet that would forever remain indented in the heart of the entire populace of konoha, a nightmare like no other.

* * *

(Hidden cavern, Remote location)

While back in Konohagakure most of the populace were in a jovial mood, enjoying themselves, and celebrating the end of the Third Shinobi war, one redhead woman was not enjoying such luxury, in fact what she was doing was worlds away, no galaxies away from being called a 'pleasant' experience for she was in labour going through childbirth for her first son. Having gone through her ten months of pregnancy due to her status as jinchuuriki, the end of the abnormal pregnancy had finally come to an end for the uzumaki.

As she screamed through her pushes she was given words of encouragement by one of her deliverer the wife of the third hokage, Biwako Sarutobi. "come on you're almost there kushina-hime, just keep pushing, you're doing very fine my dear" the elderly woman's voice woman floated across the dimly lit room in the dark cavern, followed by grunts, and quick huffs and groans as the redheaded Uzumaki battled the undeniable 'temporary' pains of child birth which for most women were quickly forgotten with the sight of their child.

Kushina could only glare at the elderly woman, couldn't the hag understand how fucking painful this was? `_Gosh what am I giving birth to_?' These were the thoughts of kushina before she focused her eyes on the hysterical figure standing on the other side of the bed, her husband. She glared intensely at her nervous wreck of a husband with eyes that could melt the great spectral figure of Susanoo itself '_this is all his fault, when this is all over I'm going to kill him and his little monster of a son_.' The glare was not lost on her husband who could only look away in fright, nervous sweat rolling down the side of his face as he seemed to shrink in on himself under that intense glare.

As the events unfolded, the most powerful man in the village of konoha and the strongest of his generation, and possibly the strongest man In the elemental nations, could only watch on nervously, unsure of what to do. He could only watch on helplessly and hope his wife would be alright and that after this she won't 'cut' off what made him a man, as he anxiously waited and helped maintain the seal throughout the procedure he could not help but cringe, almost trying not to imagine the pain Kushina was going through, he could not bear to watch, his concentration on the seal was slipping and Biwako noticed with a frown marring her wrinkled visage.

"Look at you, you're the fourth hokage for goodness sake, if you can't bear witnessing a simple thing such as seeing a woman give birth then if kushina was a man she would have died long ago, men…and they sprout nonsense about being stronger than women yet they can't endure WATCHING childbirth" biwako said with a petulant snort which made the prideful part of minato kick in and he got back to concentrating on the seal, biwako could only smirk inwardly at seeing how easy it was to manipula-err encourage him, 'men and their pride, so predictable,' she thought to herself, mentally patting herself on the back for her efforts.

After being err….encouraged by lady biwako minato got back to working on the seal with renewed vigour but was soon in his thoughts as he tried to tune out kushina's screams, as he mused on his thoughts, he could not help but imagine what his son would be like, would he have kushina's hair, my face and eyes or would he have her face, hair and her eyes, it did not really matter for he knew no matter who his son would look like, he would be perfect either way.

As he mused on in his thoughts he could almost imagine holding his son, teaching him how to use chakra and jutsu, he would…what? He was broken from his thoughts by Kushina screaming and then…. the sound of a baby crying. Slowly a huge grin broke on his face, '_He's finally arrived, my son Naruto_.'

Lady biwako wrapped the small bundle and observed his features, letting out an amused 'hmmm' sound, before her eyes narrowed as she saw the small bundle's eyes flutter open and a faint ripple pattern appear in them before completely disappearing as if it were never there, leaving behind bright cerulean blues, '_His eyes, eyes that look as if they could carry the pain of the world…, could he be…_ 'she thought to herself, '_No I must be getting old_' discarding her thoughts with that notion she began walking over to the bed and handed him over to kushina with a fond smile on her face, "Ah here he is, Young Naruto Namikaze eh? and look at that, he has his father's hair and face, however the nose is all kushina, he certainly is going to be popular amongst the girls, my granddaughter included, hopefully he won't be swayed by that pervert jiraiya….like someone I know" her eye gained a dangerous glint to it as she narrowed it thinking about how jiraiya had influenced her husband, next time she saw that bastard she was going to drive a hot spoon up his bottom.

Minato moved next to his wife and looked at the small bundle safely in her arms, he smiled lovingly at her and she could only manage half a smile, greatly exhausted.

He caressed his son's cheek softly with his hand and his eyes opened and he was greeted by the sight of deep cerulean like his, his breath hitched a little before he smiled, he could not be any happier, he felt like crying but he knew how embarrassing that would be for both him and kushina and besides he did not want to give lady biwako all the more reason to say women were stronger than men, he looked at the woman who made all this happen and gently squeezed her hand and she accepted it and gave a weak squeeze of her own , those earlier thoughts of killing him quickly forgotten.

"You've done beautifully kushina-Chan, I'm proud of you, you've made me the happiest man alive, thank you for that" the wide smile seemed unending as he gazed at the woman he loved with all his being before turning to lady Biwako and Taji, "Thank you as well Biwako-sama, Taji, for everything, now can you hold Naruto for a little while as I reinforce the seal."

As biwako took Naruto from kushina's hands and moved away from the seal, minato turned to kushina with a smile on his face "Kushina-chan, I'm about to reinforce the seal, i won't take long alright, so we can go home and spend time with Naruto…as a family" His response was a small serene smile which graced her tired face.

However just as minato was about to start the process of reinforcing the seal keeping the kyubi at bay, chaos erupted.

* * *

(Earlier on, unknown location)

High on a mountain overlooking the mighty village of konoha, seven silhouetted figures could be seen all sporting identical cloaks, four of these figures all sported identical orange hair and all wore matching headbands with a symbol for "rain" , what was strange however, was six of these figures also had the same rippled purple eyes and various piercings adorning different spots on their features, the first figure was a tall, slender man with pale skin, he had long orange hair that went to his back but parted at his shoulders, a chakra rod ran through his nose, he had two circular rods in a vertical pattern on each of his cheek and two other studs on his chin, his long hair swayed in the wind from the high altitude they were currently on, adding to his mysterious appearance, the second figure was also a long orange haired man with his hair tied back in a very long ponytail and a bang hanging on one side of his face, similar to the larger man, he had a similar small rod piercings through his upper nose in a bridge like pattern, being held by a stud on each side of his cheek, he had six more studs around the bottom of his face and a rod on each ear, however the most noticeable feature was his lack of eyebrows.

The third figure was an strange looking giant of a man (if you could call him a man that is as he looked more machine than man), he appeared to have spiky protrusions on his bald head, with an apparent lack of ears, a very thick neck and a large jaw, a rod adorned his nose vertically, with six spiky rods all around his head, and a particularly large stud on his chin and two more vertical studs on each of his upper cheek, his long cloak like the others obstructed more exposure of his appearance, he wore a very disheartening, provocative smile on his face that seemed as if it was forever indented there, never to be wiped away under any circumstances, even death, the fourth figure standing next to the strange looking man was a very chubby faced man with his orange hair tied behind his head in a very small ponytail, he also had two spiky rods adorning the front of his nose, one spiky rod on each cheek, a spiky stud going through each of his ear, and small saw-like spikes underneath his entire bottom lip.

The fifth figure was a majestically beautiful blue headed young woman (who appeared to be in her late teens), with blue hair that went to her shoulders, adorning a lavender coloured origami flower in her blue hair, she had a piercing under her lower lip and three on each of her ear like earrings, her face was set in a very neutral, stony expression which would unnerve any man who ever dreamed of the notion of courting her, she had the same rippled eyes as the other six.

The sixth figure was the only one in the group not to have the rippled purple eyes, nor orange hair, he had spiky short black hair and he however had on an orange mask that covered the entirety of his face, with only one eye hole for his left eye, however under the shadow of the mask there was a small reddish glow with three tomoe, signifying this man as a possessor of possibly the most feared eye in the ninja world, the sharingan, he radiated an aura of immeasurable slyness and cunningness about him.

The final figure was probably the most innocent looking individual in the group including the young woman but also the one who radiated the most commanding aura, he like the others had multiple piercings adorning his features, he had short spiky orange hair which spiked in all directions and falling over his slanted rain headband in spiky locks, six piercings adorned each side of his ear, two long metal bars went through each ear, he had three studs on each side of his upper nose had also a small stud on each end of his bottom lip, his pale face was set in a very stoic, aloof expression as he stood in front of the other six figures, overlooking the village of konoha in a very scrutinizing expression, like a teacher scrutinizing a student, this man was Pein, beside him was the masked man who was silently watching the spiky haired man who seemed to be too immersed looking at the village to look at his companions.

He gazed as the people of the village of konohagakure were in jovial mood, all seemingly without a care in the world, without a care of the pain and suffering they caused to his small country, the pain that they caused to Yahiko, Konan, the hundreds of dreams that their meaningless war took, never contemplating the consequence of their actions because they did not suffer loss in the war, they were celebrating while his country lay in ruins from their war, his people slept in the streets as the country and the village tried to recover from hanzo and the damages caused by the war, these people did not know pain, the pain of the country that wept non stop, however that were about to changed, for tonight they were about to know true pain, and they would experience seeing their village nothing but a mountain of rubble and earth, for god was about to deliver his judgement.

Finally turning to address his 'subordinates' after a while, the orange haired young man with the spiky hair began in a voice that commanded the utmost of respect, a voice that seemed almost misplaced on his pale young innocent features "as from now on we begin our journey to creating a new era, a world of dreams, dreams that our fellow members died for, we shall rid this world of war and deliver god's judgement on those who try to derail our plans, today a new dawn begins-" turning his gaze back to the village of konoha he continued, lazily making a motion with his hand gesturing to the village below him "and it shall begin with the destruction of the Konohagakure", although to some this might have seemed like a very poor attempt at a joke as Konoha could not be destroyed by seven mere individuals , however to these seven, it was about to be done.

The others all remained stoic, not showing any outward reaction to the young leaders' statement, however the leader knew everyone was on board, although he still felt this unnerving barely concealed glee radiating off the masked man, however he chose not to question him on it, opting to leave him be and simply settle for observing him for the time being.

"Zetsu reported that the kyubi jinchuriki should be nearing the end of childbirth right now, which means that we have to move out now, I can enter the village undetected however the same cannot be said for you", the masked man said in a mocking tone almost boasting about his skill.

"Yes you are correct, I cannot enter the village without going through the spherical barrier that surrounds the village and alerting the hidden leaf to our presence, which is why I am going to have Chikushudo travel with you in your jutsu, and wait for him to summon the rest us to the village, this way we shall launch a full scale attack on the village after you signal us, we shall deter the attention of the leaf nin from you toward us to allow you to fulfil your…vendetta and also safely capture and transport the kyubi toward the hideout" tendou said without even looking Madara, his gaze once more back on the village, showing no outward reaction to the masked man's attempt to taunt him.

'_Ah, that is a carefully thought out strategy, I never imagined you would become so conniving nagato, it almost makes me proud, however it seems In future i have to remind you of your place here young uzumaki_' thought the masked man to himself, his eye strangely narrowed, completely invisible under the shadow of his mask.

"Madara, begin stage one" pain's voice rang through the air, bringing madara out of his thoughts, the masked man who was now identified as Madara nodded and the air suddenly distorted and he disappeared as he seemed to be sucked into his eye, however what the others failed to notice was the smug smirk on his face hidden by his mask as he disappeared.

'_Things are going according to plan, the plan is in motion, soon this world shall be mine and neither you nagato nor even…HIM will stop me_.'

'_Soon we will be together again…Rin_' were the 'Madara's' last thoughts as he disappeared from the high mountain.

* * *

**Thud! Thud!**

Bodies fell all around him, blood spilling fourth, decorating the walls of the cavern in a deep foul crimson colour, terror slowly etched across the fourth hokage face as he turned around to face what may be the cause of these sudden horrific events, he was greeted with the sight of the unmoving, motionless bodies of Biwako and Taji, their figures lying still on the ground, blood soaking their seeping from their clothing like a cheap bottle of cheap sake, and the perpetrator stood in all his mighty with his son in his hands, as minato tried to weigh the implications and the positives of this dire situation.

The man masked man who had just appeared out of nowhere and killed Biwako and Taji and took his son hostage spoke "Yondaime hokage minato, step away from the jinchuriki if you value this boy's life," The voice came out calm and confident, with a hint of arrogance to it.

'_This guy…he is no ordinary shinobi'_ he tore his sight away from the motionless figures of Biwako and Taji and away from his thoughts as his wife writhed as the kyubi tried to wrestle its way out of her as the seal further weakened, 'madara' spoke once more with a calm, but carefree voice, which seemed to not fit the tense atmosphere around the small space of the room, however when minato did not respond as he chewed his brains trying to figure out how this man had bypassed the barrier, discovered the REMOTE location and passed through the platoon of anbu guarding the cavern, the masked man spoke again "very well then, it seems you do not care what happens to this boy, I will do you a favour and get rid of him," he calmly, however a dangerous glint tinting his tone as a kunai appeared in his free hand from the sleeve of his cloak.

"NO WAIT" however he was interrupted from this action by minato as he waived his hands furiously to stop the masked man from doing what he planned on doing, a bead of sweat rolling down the namikaze's face.

"Speak your mind minato, I'm as cool as they say…a cucumber," however what he did next contradicted his statement, throwing the small bundle into the sky he jumped after it with his kunai poised to stab the boy to death.

Minato tensed and in a flash the boy was back in his father's arms, the masked man could only chuckle, not at all showing disappointment from his failure to kill the infant, as his feet softly touched the ground, not making the slightest of noises, with a small laugh he said " Well, I see your name is not exaggerated, yellow flash, however I wonder about this next one" with a single hand seal the sound of a burning paper was heard coming from the small blanket wrapped around the figure of Naruto.

"MINATO" Realizing the danger quickly kushina screamed to her husband, who immediately threw away the small blanket and flew out of the room as the explosive tag went off in a plethora of flames.

As he roughly landed outside, minato however made sure to carefully hold on to Naruto, as he gazed at his son, he breathed out a sigh of relief at seeing his unharmed and unscathed form, a small smile came to his face as he remembered that this was HIS SON, however it was quickly replaced with a frown as he remembered that not everything was black and white, what was to be the best day in his life had suddenly taken a dramatic turn, he still had to rescue kushina.

'I was forced to use **Hiraishin no jutsu** to rescue us from the explosion' he thought to himself before his eye narrowed as he thought back to the events from the cavern, "that man came for Kushina, and the explosion was never meant to harm you, he wanted to separate me and your mother and he succeeded, I must hurry" he grimaced as he pulled out a stick which had lodged itself in his ankle before disappearing in a yellow flash.

* * *

Appearing at the Namikaze estate, minato proceeded to put his son on a bed, with a smile he looked at him, as he looked at the small infant's peaceful expression, a heart-warming feeling overcame him as he saw his son peacefully asleep, he gently traced his palm on his small blond hair watching with a small smile as the small bundle cuddled into his hand, he looked at him closely, marvelling at the uncanny resemblance between them, he found himself hard-pressed to just remain there and indulge in that moment of father and son bonding, however he knew more important matters needed to be taken of, he knew that whatever reason that masked man had for wanting kushina were not necessarily going to be good for the village.

"Naruto, it seems that I must go save your mother from that masked man, I won't be long alright, you will be safe here" he said softly, his handsome features twisting into a worried look, "whatever may happen tonight I just want you to know how much me and your mother love you, you carry our hopes and dreams, you are Naruto Namikaze, my son and I will gladly die for you if need be tonight" he said before his face gained a steely look and he concentrated on the seal he had placed on kushina before disappearing in a yellow flash as he found it.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Various seals and chains appeared as they chained kushina to two giant boulders, as she panted, she slowly raised her face to look at the man who had ruined what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, using all the energy she had, she asked the one question that was on her mind ever since this man attacked her village, "Why…are you here and what do you plan to do to me?", she asked hoarsely, her eyes dropped showing her apparent exhaustion.

Chuckling darkly, Madara shrugged imperturbably before he spoke, "I'm going to extract the nine-tails from you and use it to wipe out the Uchiha clan and the remnants of the Senju clan, starting with you," The statement, although said in a carefree manner and voice carried an air of factual tone, causing a cold chill to pass through the redhead's back, and a choked gasp from the redhead as she could not believe the benevolence of this man.

"But why would you do such a callous thing," the redhead asked now purely astonished by the boldness and malignity of this man.

"I have my reasons for wanting the Uchiha exterminated, however for the senju is because they always stick their noses in my plans like Bees to sugar and also because I don't like the fact that this village is governed by ninja with some measure of affiliation with the Senju clan, for instance that old monkey Hiruzen and your husband Minato, however I shall end that cycle myself, and with them gone, my moon eye's plan will also go ahead without any deterrence," he said in a monotone voice, making dramatic gestures with his hand.

He closed his lone visible eye as if reliving a painful memory, before opening it with an insane glint in it, "Do you know how long I've waited for this moment, after years and years of scheming from the shadows, finally I shall have my revenge" he said in a low tone as his sharingan shone under the shadow of his mask.

"Now, I believe Minato uses the jutsu he calls **Hiraishin** to teleport to places he has marked with his seal, he made sure to mark your seal as well as a measure Of protection, however I have put a considerable amount of distance between you, even if he does come for you it will be too late, furthermore with kyubi's seal weakened through your childbirth makes my job much easier for me , he won't be able to save you this time," the ominous and confident tone in the man's voice was enough to have cold sweat roll through the redhead's back .

Revealing his sharingan and holding his hand in the ram hand seal, Madara began, "Now then, shall we begin?" he asked rhetorically as his Sharingan spun and deep inside her mindscape Kushina saw two massive blood red orbs snap open.

The three tomoe of the sharingan appeared on the eyes of the greatest of the nine chakra constructs known as the Bijuu, suddenly an oppressive feeling permeated the atmosphere, and deep within the mindscape the 'form' of the bijuu began to loosen its wooden bindings and chains, unminding of the hot blobs of hot lava that licked at its furry skin as it pulled out the enormous wooden stakes with reckless abandon, letting out a chilling roar as some of the lava spilled over its form, scorching its furry features which healed not even half a second later.

"Awake!, from the depths of the darkness of your cage you shall rise and appear before me, for I summon you fourth….KYUBI" the masked man spoke as he summoned the beast.

kushina could feel as the kyubi wrestled its way out of the wooden bindings, ripping off the chains that held it at bay, a black hollowed out hole appeared on her exposed belly, the seal finally broken and then, thick red chakra of the Kyubi began seeping out in large amounts.

Pain racked through Kushina's body as she felt a pain she could only describe as being burned alive, she could feel the corrosive chakra of the kyubi as it burned and licked against her chakra coils and inner muscles, simply constructing new coils by burning her coils and skin whenever it encountered a barrier on its forceful journey out, the feeling was like nothing the redhead had ever experienced, as compared to having a bijuu being sealed into you, a bijuu sealing felt like a minor irritation.

She had been trained to handle bijuu chakra, however bijuu chakra was still corrosive to humans if not channelled properly, jinchuriki or not and right now that chakra was being RIPPED out of her.

She gritted her teeth in pain as she could not scream as she suddenly had lost her voice, she simply just hung there and felt every single moment of the extraction, rivulets of tears flowing down her cheeks as the pain raged on, the crimson chakra finally seemed to converge before collecting and forming into a massive brownish-orangish form of the kyubi, revealed in all its frightening might, as all the chakra disappeared from her, she fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap as the seals that had been suspending her disappeared.

Panting harshly and breathing unnaturally heavy, she could barely make out the figure in front of her as her vision swam, however she could faintly see the gargantuan figure of the Kyubi .

"Good," nodding to himself seemingly satisfied with himself, the masked man addressed the Kyubi, "I am heading toward the Uchiha clan compound, for now you stay here and I shall summon you, and after that I shall unleash you on the senju," he said as he began heading towards the village.

"W-wait…" however he was stopped by kushina's small whisper of a voice as she struggled to get up.

Turning to Kushina, he chuckled, "Ah, how could I forget, Uzumaki clan Shinobi's strong vitality grants them the ability to temporarily survive the extraction of a bijuu, as the former jinchuriki of kyubi I shall grant you the honour of dying under his hand, it is befitting after all, you kept him at bay and now he shall fell you," he said in a very lilting voice as if he found the situation amusing, and he did.

Slowly the kyubi's eye fell on kushina and the red head could have sworn she saw the nightmarish beast grin balefully at her, the kyubi suddenly swiped its claw at her looking to skewer her, she closed her eyes and awaited her inevitable fate '_I'm sorry Naruto, it looks like mommy won't see you again_,' she thought as a stray tear fell from her eye, there was a loud explosion as the kyubi's massive claw impacted where she stood.

Silence reigned for a few seconds, deep bluish-purple eyes fluttered open and Kushina was surprised to find herself alive, however her surprise died down when she saw she was in Minato's hands, being carried bridal style, in that moment when she saw him, her thoughts immediately went to her son.

"Minato….Naruto…is Naruto alright?," she asked through drooping eyes as the exhaustion was finally taking its toll on her, childbirth and the extraction having drained out her energy, however she forced herself awake if not to see her son one more time.

"Hai, Naruto is safe now," he responded causing her to sigh in relief at the thought of what looked as if would be her only son being safe.

"Yondaime hokage, you are too late, I have released the nine-tails, I guess you are not as powerful as those rock fools make you out to be, _ne_?," the pleased voice floated around the desolate area, with a mocking tone to it, expecting the blond to rise to the taunt, however minato ignored him and simply kept his eyes on his wife.

Glancing at her husband, kushina spoke in a very weak, hoarse voice "Minato, that man…you have to stop him, he is going to attack the founding clans and kill everyone there," she said in a voice showing her concern for her best friend mikoto's family.

Minato's eyes narrowed as the small pieces he had managed to piece together regarding this man's identity were finally beginning to come together, and the way it looked he didn't like the result he had just garnered, '_This is going to be harder than I thought , kushina is too weak now to survive the resealing of kyubi back into_ _her, as much as I detest it, it seems i may have to go with plan B, I just hope this won't tear my family apart_ ' he thought to himself as he did not like his village's odds now.

Minato glared dangerously at the man over the corner of his eye before, his eyes quickly conveying the obvious 'I'll be back for you' message to the masked man, before he quickly disappeared in a yellow flash.

Madara didn't seem to be affected at all by the strong glare, instead chuckling in amusement as if he found the fire that burned in the yondaime's eyes quite amusing , "Ahh there is that fire I want to see, it will be amusing to watch the despair on his face once he sees the village nothing but a pile of dust, after all, it is not me he should really be worried about, well never mind now"

He swivelled on his feet to look at the monstrous chakra being, his eye gaining a serious glint "Kyubi, stay here until I summon you," he said his voice firm and hard as he turned, leaving the towering figure of the chakra construct as he headed towrad the village, however not before casting one last look out of the corner of his eye toward a row of giant boulders before disappearing into nothingness as the shadow of the night swallowed him.

From the shadows of the small deserted area, two rippled purple eyes opened, and calm, slow footsteps followed as a figure stepped out from the shadows of the valley, revealing the long orange haired visage of Ningendou pain, who regarded the Kyubi with a very scrutinizing eye, measuring the ocean deep feel of its foul chakra, the beast itself just stood there, its long nine monstrosities for tails just swaying calmly behind it in an almost comical confused manner, as if it didn't know why it was there.

"It appears that he is much more capable than I thought" were the only words that came out of his mouth before he began walking in the direction of the village, now to enact his part of the plan, his high collared long blood red cloak being illuminated by the moonlight as he calmly sauntered toward the village.

* * *

Appearing in a yellow flash in his and kushina's bedroom, minato walked toward the bed with kushina in his arms, he looked at her as he felt her shift in his arms.

"Why, why us minato, why is this all happening today…I...I'm–" she was however cut off by her husband as he put a finger on top of her lips.

"Just leave it Kushina-chan, here is Naruto, it does not matter what that callous man has planned, we will stop him," he firmly said as he gently laid her next to their son, and when she sobbed into their son he could not help but feel raw anger well up in his vein as he clenched his fist tightly, causing his knucklers to turn white as his eyes narrowed, he was going to make that masked man pay, he has stolen his light, his wife, the one who completed him, he knew about Uzumaki clan shinobi's vitality, however he knew that in the end Kushina would die sooner or later from chakra poisoning and damage to her coils.

"Oh Naruto…" kushina whispered softly, glad to see that her son was safe, she brought him closer to her, hugging him for dear life.

Minato glanced sadly at his wife who held on to their son as if he was the most important thing in the world, and he was, which didn't help but pile more to the growing guilt he had been feeling from his failure to protect his wife from the masked man.

Suddenly a ninja dressed in the traditional ANBU black ops uniform of Konoha appeared, revealing the figure of one of the most promising talents of the new generation a student of the Yondaime, Kakashi Hatake, a young man with gravity defying Silver hair which swerved to the right and a blue face mask covering half of his face and a hitai-ate obscuring his left eye appeared.

"You called Hokage-sama?," the ninja asked in a very business-like tone, looking at the blond hokage, he was perplexed to see the well hidden sorrowful expression etched on his sensei's face even though the man looked to be reigning in his emotions.

"Yes Kakashi, I need you to look after Kushina and Naruto while I am gone," he said to which the young jonin rose an eyebrow in confusion, Lady Kushina appeared to be alright as far as he could see.

"I don't understand, what is going on sensei?" the young Hatake asked the confusion clearly evident in his voice, as he looked up at the Hokage, his Sensei's clone had just appeared in his apartment after his walk with Gai and told him to head to his Estate immediately before puffing away before the Hatake could ask any question.

"A short while ago, after Kushina-chan had just given birth, I was just about to reinforce the seal when a man appeared and killed both Lady Biwako and Taji, and took Naruto Hostage and threatened to kill Naruto unless I step away from Kushina, I was able to safely secure Naruto from him however he had hidden an explosive tag under the blanket covering Naruto, I was forced to retort to **Hiraishin **to escape the explosion safely with Naruto, and in the process separating myself from Kushina, and now it appears that the man wanted to release the Kyubi, and he has done so and is going to launch an attack using it on the Uchiha and all Senju clan associates" he concluded watching as his prodigious student's eyes widened in horror from the revelation.

"But that's impossible sensei, who is this guy, is he from Iwa, are they breaking the treaty?" the young jounin asked trying to make sense of this complicated situation, he was surprised when his sensei's eye narrowed uneasily as he shook his head in the negative.

"No it is not, Iwa wouldn't dare break the treaty, not after the losses they suffered in the war, however I have a hunch that it is someone far worse, someone who should be dead, I need to leave right now before it is too late, be careful Kakashi" his response was a nod from the young man who finally understood the severity of this situation but still did not understand what was truly going on.

He looked at his wife and felt a pang of pain at seeing her in so much pain, both emotionally and physically '_I'm sorry kushina, I wish I could give you more time'_ he thought sadly.

As if reading his mind, his wife spoke, "Don't feel guilty minato, it's not your fault, none of us could have prepared for this, as long as I got to see Naruto and see he is safe, nothing makes me happier" she spoke softly in a reassuring voice, her squinted eyes on her son.

"I love you minato and…thank you for everything, but please promise me that you won't leave him alone in this world Minato" her eyes turned to her husband, looking at him pleadingly and in a hopeful manner. Minato slowly closed his eyes, knowing that this was a promise he couldn't keep and he hated breaking promises, however the pleading look in his wife's eyes was hard to ignore, he knew she must have guessed what he planned to do, so the question was, would he really sacrifice himself sealing the kyubi and leave his son alone in the world, he would have, without hesitation answered yes, if only his wife was not dying, so at the end all minato could do was slowly nod, a relieved sigh escaped his wife's dry lips.

He donned his white cape glancing at Kushina over his shoulder, before he spoke "I'll be right back" he grabbed an oddity of a kunai, which had three prongs and a slip of paper with a kanji written on it, looking at it in an almost scrutinizing fashion, he sighed heavily, a small furrow lining his brows as he mused on his thoughts, '_I guess it's that time again huh, I was hoping I wouldn't have you use you again so soon',_ minato thought with a disappointed sigh, he turned to his student and nodded to him before he disappeared in his traditional yellow flash, only one thing on his mind, vengeance, now minato was a very level headed person, however a man could only be pushed so far till he cracked and minato was very dangerously close to breaking point, any more surprises and he would, surely.

With his sensei gone, Kakashi turned to Kushina, and could see her gaze clearly transfixed on the little bundle he hadn't noticed earlier, and the young man could now understand why his sensei seemed so grave, he watched as Kushina began speaking to the infant, and couldn't help but feel sympathy for the woman.

"Naruto, I hope you grow up to be good young man, you will be the hope of this village, I am sure of that, I'm sorry that mommy won't be there to see you grow up and teach you manners but just know that mommy will always love you and so will your father, and I will always be there for you in your heart and…in spirit…" kushina said through teary eyes as she gently hugged the small figure of her son, clinging to him tightly as warm tears flowed freely from her eyes.

As this went on kakashi couldn't help but feel the pity and sympathy he felt for the redhead growing as he could not comprehend the pain Kushina must be going through, the pain of knowing that she would never see her child grow up, who would be so callous as to rip away a mother from her son? They were plenty of men capable of such, such was the nature of mankind, and kakashi, having witnessed the horrors of war and the death of his only friend and his father's disgrace, he knew that this was the world they lived in and for that he knew that nothing he could say would comfort the poor woman, besides he was not very good at comforting others that he knew, but he still had a duty to fulfil, and that was what he did best, moving toward kushina, he spoke "Kushina-sama, its time, we should go" the young jonin said as he created a clone to carry the mother and son duo, however before he left he looked out toward the village, '_good luck Minato-sensei_' he thought to himself before he began moving.

* * *

(Uchiha clan district)

Two individuals could be seen could be seen gracefully sat down in cross-legged stances inside a dojo of one of the Uchiha clan compound's houses that were located in the district of the clan where no one reisded, these two were Mikoto and Fugaku uchiha and they looked to be waiting for something.

At first glance one would mistakenly think that they were meditating as both had eyes closed but if you looked closer you could see that these two were prepared for something as they were both in their Battle gear, holding their breaths in a way similar to a farmer waiting for the winter rain with his farming tools.

Suddenly a foreign presence appeared out of nowhere behind the two, without even glancing at the figure Fugaku spoke, "So you have come", he said calmly as he opened his eyes before standing up with the grace of the clan head he is and drawing out a tanto, his sharingan already activated, his wife doing the same as him.

The figure did not even react to their hostility but instead just chuckled amusedly before responding "Yes, it is time now, although I am surprised by your audacity to try to tangle with me, you do know that you are no match for me don't you, if you had taken my offer none of this would have to happen right now," he stated, his voice carrying an oddly serious tone to it as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing the hooded and masked figure of Madara.

"As clan head it is my duty to ensure the safety and wellbeing of my subordinates, and I would gladly fight even the likes of you than shame the uchiha further by letting them be a part of your evil schemes, Madara" He said as his eye glinted with the determination of a warrior, spitting the name of the man as if it was vile and bitter in his tongue.

"You just want to use the uchiha for your savage ways and then toss them aside when you get what you want, there is no way I would let my fellow clansmen join you" said mikoto as she got into the uchiha clan's taijutsu stance, a large shuriken in her hand.

"Bold words, I wonder if you can back them up, now I need to get rid of you pests before that troublesome Yondaime arrives and derail my plan of eradicating this accursed clan," he said before a kunai slipped out of his sleeve and he charged the two Uchiha matriarch.

Fugaku and Mikoto both nodded to each other and ran through a sequence of similar handseals before shouting out the name of their techniques as both their chests bulged out "**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**," they shouted out in unison as two massive fireball headed towards the direction of the masked man.

However he simply chuckled as the fireball went straight through him, "Always too predictable" he said before he appeared in front of fugaku and punched him hard in the stomach and followed it with a kick to his face.

However he suddenly had to dodge as a kunai suddenly came flying toward him from the direction of mikoto, he quickly disappeared and appeared in front of her and kneed her in the stomach before tossing her aside ungracefully, he suddenly turned around to block a strike from Fugaku as he attacked him with a tanto, the two then engaged in a brief contest of kenjutsu neither seemingly better that the other, however madara's ability to phase through Fugaku's attacks gave the masked man the advantage as he blocked a slash from Fugaku and kicked him hard before ensnaring him with chains that suddenly burst from his cloak, he began running through hand seals however he was interrupted as mikoto came flying at him from the side, Madara jumped away from the attack and landed a few feet away from the raven head, retracting his chains from the bound up Fugaku.

Madara seemingly disappeared in an incredibly disply of speed and appeared in front of Mikoto with his fist buried in her stomach, she fell to her knees and coughed out blood, Madara lifted her face with his finger and, made her look into his lone visible eye which quickly morphed into the Mangekyou and he muttered a single word which sent shivers through Fugaku's eyes

"**Tsukuyomi,"** Mikoto's eyes widened for a second before she fell to the ground on her knees, sweat rolling down her face as she whimpered and panted harshly.

Fugaku could only watch on in horror, for in a matter of seconds his wife was trapped in the Mangekyou Sharingan's ultimate Genjutsu, the Tsukuyomi, the clan head knew that they stood no chance against Madara however he thought that they could somehow manage to at least physically injure the man enough to make him retreat and in the process save themselves the trouble of involving the rest of the clan Shinobi who would only be subjected to the man's rampage and surely make the man's job of eradicating them easier.

However he had simply thwarted all efforts, and the unbelievable thing was they had not been fighting for even three minutes. He was broken from his musings as one of the clan's gate guards entered the fray, rashly jumping at the masked man with a sword, however the masked man simply sidestepped the attack, and grabbed the man's hand and both of them disappeared as a strange distortion appeared from his mask, the masked man reappeared a second later without so much as a scratch.

However there was no sign of the Uchiha nin, as Madara's feet hit the ground, he pulled out a large wooden spike and threw it at the now standing Fugaku, a pained scream escaped from the man's lips, blood spilling from his shoulder as the surprisingly durable stake ran through the shoulder like hot knife through butter, pinning him to the wall in a loud thud, another wooden spike appeared out Madara's sleeve, and Fugaku knew he had reached the end of his rope, however, he was surprised when Madara simply looked at him, and Fugaku could almost feel the dangerous smirk that had broken through on the man's face as he turned the other direction, making the clan head's eyes widen at the realisation of what the man intended to do.

"Ahh, I can see you have figured it out haven't you, the horror, the anguish on your face tells it all so well, I am going to start with the lady, they always say to let the women go first, hmm, I suppose it would be interesting to see the expression on your face when you see how weak you are, when you see your wife killed right before your very eyes as I make you realise what a failure of a husband you really have been, I am almost giddy with anticipation, now on with the show, ne?" the masked man said as he slowly made his way toward the traumatised Mikoto, who was still reeling from the mental effects of the torture she had just been subjected to in that terrible jutsu.

With every step he took, Fugaku could feel his heart thumping and rising a little more in his chest, threatening to burst from his chest and shatter into a million pieces, and it appeared as if Madara could sense his trepidation as he took his sweet time, prolonging the man's anxiety.

Fugaku struggled fruitlessly, as he attempted to pull the large piece of wood pinning to the wall from his shoulder, only succeeding in increasing the copious amount of blood spilling from his shoulder, he looked up at Madara and could see that the man was now finally in front of Mikoto, looking down at her as if she was some kind of troublesome ant that was finally about to be crushed under his foot, Madara slowly raised his spike and skewered the woman through the chest.

Mikoto's eyes widened in terror as she slowly regained her bearings only to droop as all life disappeared from her eyes, she heaved for breath and gurgled blood harshly and just like that she was gone.

Fugaku closed his eyes in sorrow, his head dropping, causing his large fringes to shadow his eyes blood red eyes, which slowly began to morph as the tomoe changed into three bars stretching out from the pupil, signifying the successful awakening of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Madara pulled out the wooden spike out of the woman's chest, however he slowly noted the strange silence permeating across the dojo, and almost on instinct jumped away as a large torrent of black flames came flying toward him out of nowhere, landing a safe distance away, he looked to see that Fugaku was now free from the wall his shoulder still bleeding profusely, his now transformed eyes a bloody red as blood slowly seeped from his left eye from the usage of the **Amaterasu**, however the clan head seemed unminding of the blood leaking from his eye and shoulder, his eyes both firmly locked on his enemy in a hatred filled glare.

'Darn, I was careless yet again, I knew I should have finished him before things got troublesome, and now he is going to be harder to kill, with that eye's predictive ability he will know what i do before I do it ' Madara thought as he immediately noted that the eye's design resembled his 'younger brother's and knowing the abilities offered by that eye, he knew that Fugaku would now be more bothersome to fight, the masked man maintained a calm appearance on the outside but on the inside he knew he was a bit worried about the prospect of fighting the now powered up and emotionally unstable clan head.

"Ah I see you have awoken Mangekyou…. It should be interesting to see how you fare now that you have gained the ultimate power of the Sharingan" no response came from the clan head who tensed before he barrelled toward the masked man in an enormous burst of speed that he didn't possess earlier, making madara's eye widen before he reappeared behind Madara and aimed a sword slash that would decapitate the man, however the blade simply went through the man, who turned and made an attempt to grab Fugaku, succeeding in sucking in the man's sword into his pocket dimension as the man disappeared yet again.

Running through Handseals at an incredible pace, Fugaku let loose a large fire dragon that sailed toward Madara, who made himself intangible to go through the enormous technique, however that was what Fugaku wanted as he reappeared in front of the man as the technique completed going through him, surprising Madara who could not make parts of him intangible in time to avoid the kick that caught him square in the jaw launching him back forcefully and causing the man to go through the wall of the house rolling unceremoniously on the ground outside, creating small spider web like crack lines on the ground.

As he slowly pulled himself from the ground feeling a bit disorientated from the kick, Fugaku was on him yet again, throwing a flurry of kicks and punches which the masked man did all he could to dodge and also allow some to go through his form using his technique.

Fugaku dodged a punch as it came toward him, trying to grab the masked man however his hand went through him, the clan head blew a fire technique to prevent the man from escaping him, however he escaped and reappeared some distance away from him.

Madara was growing tired of the way the fight progressed, he was thankful for the mask on his face because it hid the sneer that was currently on his face, his earlier statement of fugaku providing a 'challenge' forgotten;

He knew that the quiet clan head's mind was working as fast as computer at the moment, the Mangekyou provided him with that ability in order to be able to move in perfect synchronisation with the eye's new abilites, Fugaku ran through more hand seals and a massive fire dragon appeared once more, roaring ominously as it flew toward the masked man like rocket, Madara's form seemed to be sucked into his mask before he disappeared, the technique tore through almost five houses before exploding in a large torrent of flames. Fuygaku looked around the clearing his eyes darting here and there in speed that should not be considered normal.

His eyes widened as Madara appeared behind him, grabbing him by the throat and holding him up in the air.

However he was quickly put on alarm as 'Fugaku' smirked, and grabbed onto him firmly, Madara's lone visible eye widened as realisation dawned on him, however it was too late as seemingly a second later the clan head's form went off in a great explosion, blasting some of the houses, causing debris to fly from the clone's detonation.

The real Fugaku stood a few feet away, he fell to his knees panting from exertion, as he waited to see what would be of his opponent, as the smoke started to clear up; there was no sign of the masked man, Fugaku was immediately on alarm as he knew that that level of attack would not take down his opponent, it would merely hurt him enough to cause him to retrteat.

All of a sudden fugaku's eyes went wide in shock and terror when he felt a cold steel pierce his stomach, warm liquid spraying across the front of his clothing, he slowly looked onto his stomach, only to see the sight of what appeared to be his own blade protruding off his stomach, seemingly poking through him like a stick through marshmallow, he coughed out a copious amount of blood, his hands falling limp at his sides as he struggled to battle the darkness that was slowly edging into his vision, tempting him to give in and simply just be.

His attacker stepped away from behind him, stopping in front of him, revealing the somewhat burned and scorched figure of Madara, showing he hadn't escaped the explosion unscathed, his red cloak was singed in multiple places, his left arm also appeared to be missing andwhite liquid dripped from his now missing arm, however there was no blood to indicate the gruelling sight of a forced arm loss and the man as well didn't seem to be at all bothered by the fact that he had one less arm, as he stood in front of the clan head, carefully regarding him with narrowed eyes.

Fugaku could sense the anger rolling off the man's form and simply managed one last victorious cocky smirk, before he fell on his face, all life seemingly vanishing from his eyes which had returned to their normal obsidian black, 'Itachi, Sasuke, stay safe my sons' were his last thoughts as the man succumbed to the call of the Shinigami.

"Fugaku-sama," one short haired Uchiha in the traditional military police uniform said in a tone of urgency as he arrived on the scene, others closely behind him as roughly the entire police force and dozens of Uchiha clan ninja all came to a stumbling stop as they saw their clan head lying motionlessly on the ground, his form unmoving and his eyes closed, the men ran toward the clan head hoping to the gods above that the man would be alright, however those hopes were dashed as they saw the sharp blade plunged through his form.

"You, are you the one who did this?" the man asked in a venomous tone in his voice, causing Madara to chuckle in an eerily mocking tone, further aggravating the angered parties.

"Suppose I did, what of it?, I simply got rid of an ant that refused to do what I asked of it" the man said in a shrug of his shoulders as if he had done the most noblest of actions.

Another man stepped forward, drawing his sword as he pointed the edge of the sword at the masked man with bared teeth, "Then for that you shall pay with your life, you made a mistake of underestimating the Uchiha you fiend and now you shall find out why we are the greatest clan in the Shinobi world, prepare to face the wrath of the Uchiha" the man said as he got into a stance, poised to fight.

"Ah, the arrogant one are we? And look at how many you all are, I don't think that it is fair on me for you to gang up on me now is it?, hmm I believe it is time I play out my trump card, that would even out the scope much, _ne?_" he said as he ran through the recognizable summoning hand seals at a slow pace using his one remaining arm immediately putting the gathered Uchiha on edge who ran through their own sequence of hand signs.

The men completed their own hand signs before he, unleashing dozens upon dozens of fireballs and other fire techniques before he finished his hand seals, the combined techmiques all barrelled toward the masked man at immeasurable speeds, tearing the earth asunder and leaving a huge gash and trails of fire in their wake.

As Madara finally slammed his hand on the ground, a spider web like seal matrix appeared where he had slammed his hand, however he was engulfed by a large amounts of fire techniques, resulting in a massive explosion, strewing flames all around the space of the compound which blew back some of the houses of the compound, reducing them to scorched debris, spreading alarm through the district, as many awoke in panic of what was going on, running out of their houses like confused hen as they caught fire.

People got out of their houses glancing toward the direction the explosions came from.

Giant billows of smoke rose and obscured the area, obstructing the view of the assembled Uchiha warriors, as the smoke cleared many of the Uchiha expected to see the scorched corpse of the masked man however from the smoke one man could see a huge red glow almost like a…his eyes widened before he shouted to his fellow clansmen "GET BACK YOU FOOLS."

Some of the men heard him and jumped away, however those unfortunate were not able to dodge in time as a huge claw burst from the smoke and skewered them in half, many of the Uchiha nin stepped back and many of the civilians Uchiha who were not familiar with the concept of killing intent froze as suddenly a gigantic shadow descended over them, the temperature suddenly dropped, however that was not what had them cowering up in fear.

What frightened them was the shadow of nine giant tails whipping wildly behind the shadow of the now almost cleared up smoke and the enormous amount of dread that permeated the area, suffocating them.

As the smoke fully cleared it revealed what the Uchiha clan had been hoping was not behind the smoke, the Kyubi no Kitsune, the enormous beast let out a shrill ear-splitting roar, causing the ground to shake violently as the creature howled, its tails swaying violently behind it as it cried out to the fool moon.

One of the men fell on his knees as he couldn't handle the inhumane wave of killing intent, more men collapsed as the killing intent chilled the very atmosphere itself, "W-w-we a-a-are a-all d-doomed" one of the men said as tears trickled down his face. His statement summed up everyone's thoughts as the kyubi let out a wild roar, its swinging tails being illuminated by the full moon which gave it a more nightmarish appearance.

Panic and terror quickly etched across the entire Uchiha clan district as women, men and children alike scrambled to escape from the monolithic form of the Kyubi, women flinging their children to their backs in a hopeless attempt to ensure faster evacuation, loud, frightened and terrified screams reigning as their screams silenced the very night itself, as they tried to escape their inevitable, looming fate like headless roosters trying to escape death.

Madara could only chuckle seemingly amused by the terrified expression on the faces of the gathered uchiha, he took a step forward, causing some of the men to cower backward in fear, "Kyubi….", he began, drawing the attention of all the trembling figures of the Uchiha ninja toward him, as they wondered what he would do, and by the cold glint in his eye, they surmised that this would be the inevitable moment of truth, a black spike appeared in his hand before with a sweeping motion of his hand, Madara shouted out, "KILL THEM ALL."

And so just like that the blood chilling massacre of the Uchiha clan began….

* * *

**(Military police headquarters)**

'There is an unnatural chill in the air' Itachi thought as her gazed in the direction he assumed his clan's compound would be slightly shivering from the chilly breeze as it brushed against his body, his eyes narrowed as the oppressive feeling magnified, followed by an intense earth shaking roar ,which actually caused a shockwave as it blew houses apart, causing trees and debris to fly all over, and sending the young uchiha heir flying backwards along with it, resulting in a collision between him and the wall of the house behind him.

As the massive shockwave died down, Itachi slowly picked himself up, and slowly climbed the wall of the large structure vertically using chakra, as the young uchiha arrived on the roof, he turned his gaze toward the direction in which the massive gust of wind came from and he immediately felt his heart stop at the sight far ahead of him, standing in all its glory was the nine-tailed fox, its tails flailing behind it as it mercilessly tore apart the uchiha clan shinobi.

_'That is the kyubi, and it is attacking the compound, could this be the reason…why they left me with Sasuke and sent me to spend the night in father's headquarters? '_ the young Uchiha heir thought to himself trying to comprehend the situation.

_'Mother, father, be safe'_ he thought worry etched across his face as he watched the form of the Kyubi in the background as it destroyed all that stood in its path of destruction, he went back into the house as he heard the wailing of his now awaken foolish little brother, knowing that that if all went wrong, Sasuke would be all he would have left in this world.

* * *

(**Unknown location)**

A ringed metallic purple eye gazed at the form of the kyubi stoically as it roared and towered over the houses of the compound of the uchiha clan.

_'That is the signal, it is time, Konoha shall know our pain now, Yahiko, Konan'_ thought the deva path of pein as he slowly crouched down low, the other four following his example as they moved closer to him, they too got into stances as if preparing for an unorthodox method of transportation, their blood red cloaks fluttering in the wind as they prepared for the summoning from ningendou.

A second passed without anything and happening; however a second later they all disappeared in a large cloud of smoke, leaving the hilly area barren, silent and lifeless as it were before.

* * *

**(Sarutobi compound)**

Sarutobi twisted his head in slight surprise as he felt the strong oppressive chill, his small tea cup lightly shook as a light tremor passed, however when an ear-splitting roar followed the increasing ominous feeling, the man known as the professor immediately got into his ninja gear, he knew that noise meant, however he couldn't understand how it was that it appeared, had minato failed to reinforce the seal,? And what of Biwako, Taji, Kushina, and the baby? What had happened to them, however the elder ninja knew that he would soon get his answers, but one thing he knew for certain was that minato couldn't have failed to do a simple thing as reinforce the seal, meaning there must have been outside interference. He was broken from his musings as an Anbu appeared in a shunshin in before him.

"Sandaime-sama, the Kyubi has suddenly appeared in the middle of the uchiha stronghold, what are your orders my lord" the crouched figure of the anbu asked the former hokage in a voice tinted with clear urgency.

"What are your orders from yondaime Minato,?" the Sarutobi asked the masked black op as he strapped on his weapon pouch, now completely clad in his traditional black combat jumpsuit with mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and some sort of gauntlet covering the entirety of his right wrist, and a bandana like armoured hood with the Konoha symbol engraved on it and two long straps hanging off the bandana of the strange head protector, hanging across the old man's back.

"I'm afraid that we have not yet heard from Minato-sama, however the rest of my squad discovered bodies of Biwako-sama and Taji-san in a disclosed location we went to investigate after an explosion went off there, it appears that they were killed by someone while they were there, my sincere apologies my lord." The black haired anbu said in a sincere voice to display his sympathy.

The sandaime closed his eyes, feeling the momentary pain that sunk into his heart at that revelation, however he opened them once more and they held within them the resolve that made him the fearsome shinobi that he was, he now knew that there definitely was outside interference, Biwako and Taji's deaths proved that, looking at the anbu crouched before him, he switched to 'professor mode', "Tori, gather all available forces, and lead them toward the Uchiha compound, we are going to provide them with reinforcements, and try to force the Kyubi away from the village until we get the order from the yondaime hokage" he said in a firm voice, the anbu nodding and muttering a "Hai" before he swirled out of existence , Sarutobi then began running through a string of hand seals, before calling out, "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" , a sealing matrix appeared on the ground and in a cloud of smoke the crouched figure of the monkey king Enma appeared from the smoke.

"Sarutobi, it has not been a year since the shinobi war ended and you are already summoning me?" the legendary summon asked in a somewhat gruff voice with an irritated tint to it.

Sighing the old former hokage spoke, "Forgive me for ruining your peace Emma, but the Uchiha clan sector of the village is under attack from the Kyubi, Biwako…was killed by the man who I believe released the Kyubi during kushina's birth, I need your help one more time old friend" that was enough to wipe away the annoyed expression on the monkey summon as he gasped before regaining his composure, his eyes narrowing slightly as he processed this troubling information.

"Well that is certainly troublesome, alright then you have my support and I shall help you defend the village, and I am sorry for your loss Sarutobi" the king of the clan of monkey summons said reassuredly, causing the Sandaime's lips to quirk up in a light sad smile.

"It is no trouble enma, for now we have to focus on defending the village and ensuring that the Kyubi does not take many lives in its rampage, we shall worry about mourning later" The man honoured with the title of the god of Shinobi said to his trusted summon, who was more of a friend and partner than simply a battle tool.

* * *

Five individuals all appeared in a large cloud of smoke on a seal matrix that stretched for a few feet, their red cloaks fluttering from the small gusty wind that blew from their sudden appearance, as they all rose, revealing the six ripple eyed figures, tendou strode forward, narrowing his eyes lightly as he observed the dark empty streets of the village with a few civilians here and there, who were too drunk to take heed of their presence, not that the man cared whether they spotted him or not, however it perplexed him how much lax Konoha was, the people didn't even seem to see the figure of the kyubi hovering in the background, maybe it was a good thing.

"Tendou and Shuradou will take to the skies and use Arial attacks on the village, Chikushudo will be ground, along with Ningendo, Gakido and Jigokudo will be the Taijutsu front liners, you will engage and eliminate as many Konoha Shinobi as possible, and then finally Tendou will replace Ningendou once you encounter any distressing situation" he spoke calmly, his face set in a pure emotionless expression as he didn't even regard his compatriots as he spoke, his eyes solely on the area before him.

Without the traditional method of running through a sequence of seals, Chikushudo simply slammed his hand on the ground, an enormous sealing array appearing, followed by earth shaking loud roars as three large creatures appeared from the smoke, revealing a very unnerving sight of three summons with large black rod like studs on their skins and similar rippled pattern purple eyes of the rinnegan, to any normal shinobi the ability of the orange long haired man to summon three creatures at once might have appeared to be appalling, shocking, however to pain it was almost a daily routine, the Work of a true god.

"And so begins, the invasion of the hidden leaf, in a moment terror will sweep through the village, blood will be spilled and pain will reign supreme" the hard, emotionless voice of the deva path floated around in the air as his feet slowly lifted off the ground, ascending into the sky gracefully like some mighty being of kami, his blood red cloak slowly and softly whipping in the sky as the wind blew gently around it, adding to the man's divine and heavenly appearance as the moonlight seemed to bounce off and reflect off him.

A second later the mechanical figure of Shurado followed after him, slowly being propelled into the sky by controlled bursts of flames from its shoes, resembling rocket like mechanisms, "Shurado, deliver unto them the first will of god's judgement".

Shurado's head slowly opened, revealing a small glow as it prepared for its devastating attack, the glow slowly grew more brighter, now attracting the attention of the few Konoha ANBU who patrolled around the area, the glow grew brighter and brighter, now resembling a bright star and illuminating the streets of Konoha far and wide, causing some of the Konoha populace to wake up and observe this 'bright star', marvelling at the great ethereal glow it gave off in the night sky just above their heads, with many suspecting it to be a shooting star and.

The glowing stopped and seemed to shrink in on itself, before it grew again this time much more faster and reaching a proportionally bigger size, however it stopped yet again and then everything went wide.

* * *

(Phew, man…), the first chapter of an idea that has been circulating in my head for months now, I was slightly hesitant about writing it and I only began writing by midnight, so if you find that there were any grammatical errors or misspellings, blame it on the fact that I'm not English (hardly an excuse though, he he) and on the sleep (yawn, man what time is anyway).

Anyway guys please read and review and give me feedback, PM me and tell me where you felt the chapter went wrong or if you have any question whatsoever and I will try to respond to you as soon as I can, chapter two should be out in a few weeks' time, maybe two (having loads of assignments to do) and I promise that I will try to make it more lengthier than this one, although I'm a rookie at this.

Please remember guys, R&R, your reviews give me the confidence to continue with this story, anyway this guy with the weird name is out, cheers!-


	2. The will of god, knowing pain

Chapter 2: The will of god, Knowing pain

Disclaimer: I the disturbed immortal do not own Naruto (otherwise it would not look like reincarnations of ninja's past).

Was supposed to update this in two weeks' time but I woke up feeling pretty…Refreshed (Cause I finished and submitted the bane of my existence….assignments), and being the sweet person i am, decided to update this story before i go home for Easter. So guys here is the second chapter of this story, hope you enjoy.

* * *

(Uchiha District, Earlier on)

Cerulean Blue eyes scanned the large district's many streets for any sign of their target; the large district was disturbingly tranquil, no small sounds or movements, simply lifeless and he immediately noted the silence that hung over the district, the silence was welcomed, however it was far too silent for his comfort, where were the reinforcements that should be assisting the Uchiha clan?

'_Am I too late?_'

He sighed and continued walking forward into the centre of the district.

The smell of Death that permeated the compound made itself known, giving the compound an ominous feel to it.

The strong smell of blood invaded his nostrils as he looked at the destruction that lay in front of him for the first time, houses were alight with fire and smoke hung and swelled in the Air in huge billows, countless bodies of civilians and Police Force Shinobi lay strewn and scattered all across the streets, his eyes squinted in guilt and sorrow at the sight of his people, his fellow ninja all mercilessly slaughtered, from women to little children, this type of malevolence was unparalleled and inhumane.

Was this what humanity had been relegated to? Simple slaughtering of another for selfish reasons, then if so, the Shinobi system needed dissolving for sooner or later it would result in the destruction of the very world itself.

Feeling his fist clench tightly at the horrific sight before him as pure rage welled up in his system yet again, he took a long intake of breath, reigning in his raw emotions before he began navigating through the copious amounts of dead bodies at his feet, not a single moving or breathing, all of them simply massacred, as he walked he was careful not to step on any of the prone motionless forms, they had been callously murdered but they still deserved some respect at the vey least.

He continued on forward until he reached the centre of the district, looking on as his target ran a stake through one last surviving member of the large clan of his victims, he was unsurprised that the man had actually managed to accomplish his goal, however he quickly noted that it had come at the cost of his arm, this made his eyes narrow in thought.

The Uchiha were capable but not capable enough to take on this man, as if reading his mind his adversary answered for him, "Ah you must be wondering who could have done this eh?" The man wiped the blood off his weapon of the cloak he wore as he spoke, motioning to the empty place that his right hand once occupied, seemingly unperturbed by the loss of his arm.

When no response came from the hokage the man simply decide to indulge the Namikaze, with a motion of his hand he pointed to one of the bodies with his remaining hand.

Minato tore his eyes away from the masked ninja and looked over to where he was motioning; and he immediately noticed the prone and bloody figure of his Ex-teammate Fugaku Uchiha and his wife lying motionlessly on the ground, his eyes closed in a silent prayer for the man and his wife.

"Quite unfortunate really, if he had just complied with me I wouldn't have resorted to such measures, but alas, his stubborn pride got him killed like the rest of them, the insufferable insect and that annoying wife of his thought they could defeat me, in the end even with the Mangekyou he failed" Madara's voice broke him from his musings as he opened his eyes, partially surprised at the statement and venom that the man's voice carried that was not normally associated with his calm tone.

Letting out a breath, Minato gripped his three kunai in a forward grip as he got into a battle ready stance, tired of all the talking as he now prepared for battle, he looked inquisitively at his opponent as he suddenly remembered why something did not click, the reason it seemed so serene in the disconcertingly quiet district, "Where is the Kyubi", the calm tone in his voice elicited a chuckle from the man as he stowed his weapon, and balanced himself softly against a tree in a relaxed posture and manner that contradicted the intense atmosphere.

"What can I say, hmm…well he is somewhere safe, thanks to 'Fugaku' I won't be able to stage an attack on all the Senju associates, and at this stage the summoning jutsu won't last very long either and I do not want to find out for myself what you can actually do with those skills of yours in Fuinjutsu, so I have taken the liberty of securing the Kyubi for future insurance" he said calmly with a casual shrug however spitting the word 'Fugaku' as if it left a sour taste in his mouth.

"I see, so the capture of the Kyubi was your other reason for coming here…, you did not really require the Kyubi for this, so I would venture a guess and assume the capture of the Kyubi was your real reason for coming here, is that correct?" the blond asked with narrowed eyes as he tried to perceive the real reasons behind the man's attack on the Uchiha.

"Ah, ever the perceptive one are we?, yes you are correct, however that was ONE of my goals" his speech and calm confident tone made Minato's eyes narrow in thought at the implications of that statement as he waited for the man to elaborate, if he would be arrogant enough to, "Originally I planned the destruction of Konoha and of the Uchiha clan and Senju affiliates later, however that changed since I found someone who can do it more swiftly than a raging Bijuu" this statement made Minato's eyes widen for the first time as some form of emotion in the form of shock and fear finally broke on his face, as he now figured the meaning behind the masked statement.

"So I see you have figured it out, so no use sitting here idly chattering away with me, the village is in danger 'Yondaime Hokage' " he said absentmindedly in a lilting mocking tone finding amusement out of seeing the troubled look on the Hokage's face.

Just as he finished his speech, numerous gargantuan explosions rocked the centre of the village and summons exploded into appearance in the background of the village, an intense pressure large shockwave following shortly behind, blowing rubble from the blast high into the air, without thought Minato disappeared in a flash of speed, discarding the sarcastic good luck comment the masked man 'offered'.

With the blond all but disappeared, the masked man heard a voice speak from behind him as a figure seemingly materialized, melting out of the ground as if it was some sort liquid surface, the figure fully revealed itself, revealing a white creature with faded green hair, and large spiky like protrusions covering the right side of its body, the right side of its face appeared to be deformed, it appeared to be neither human nor being, it wore no clothes over its milky white skin since there was no modest body parts needing cover, moving closer to the masked man it began, speaking in a very soft childlike voice "Ah now this is bound to be interesting, this will be Nagato's first true challenge since Hanzo, I cannot wait to see this, what do you think Obito?" the creature asked the masked man who appeared to have a faraway look in his eye.

"Yes very interesting indeed" he said absently, silently worried about the prospect of Nagato facing Minato, he knew his sensei and he knew that even he could not tangle with the man and come out alive, and Nagato was a puppet he could not afford to lose at the moment.

* * *

Kakashi gazed up worryingly as the earth shook from a large exposion, '_That was not a normal explosion, what could have caused it_? _i surely hope sensei is alright out there_' he looked back toward Kushina who was far too transfixed in her son to even be concerned by the explosion.

The woman had been getting weaker and weaker and soon he knew that she will die and his sensei still hadn't returned like he had said, right now she was weakly holding on to the little bundle in her arms for dear life.

'I hope your father is alright out there Naruto' The redhead thought to herself as she cradled her child, her abnormally pale features gained the faintest of frowns as she thought more 'I hope he will be back in time'

* * *

Huge billows of Smoke and Dust filled the whole area, the smoke so thick that you couldn't see what was in front of you, the smoke slowly lifted to reveal a large towering earthen cocoon that seemed to be the only structure that had survived the enormous blast, suddenly with a loud squeak and cracking sound, the cocoon crumbled and out of it fell countless ninja, who coughed from the smoke that covered the air and from the lack of oxygen that they hadn't inhaled for what may have seemed like a whole of two minutes.

Sarutobi calmly let his gaze wonder to the destruction that lay in front of him as more of the smoke cleared, people, civilians, ninja alike, all lay dead on the ground, large pools of blood decorating the ground a crimson red, some missing limbs and parts of their bodies, while others were crushed under the structures of their houses, it made for a horrendous sight indeed and he could see even the ANBU were clearly shaken by this level of destruction.

He looked on into at the village's horizon, watching on as silhouettes of strange animal summons and explosions tore apart the village.

The large explosion that had swept apart half of the village resulting in the destruction of half of Konoha in less than seconds by whoever their unknown adversary was had ended, however the idea of an adversary capable enough to infiltrate the strongest hidden village without detection and bypass the barrier without alerting the barrier division to their presence, these simple facts worried the Sandaime and what about that explosion? the blast had forced him to erect a large earth cocoon to protect himself and his squad of reinforcements, which had consumed a large amount of his chakra, this would surely deter them from going to the aid of the Uchiha, but he knew that if they didn't stop whoever had just destroyed half of the village in a matter of seconds, Konoha would be wiped off the face of the Elemental nations if another similar attack was used.

Having been demolished by the massive explosive that had mysteriously hit the village, the west and central part of the village had been reduced to nothing but mere rubble and charred remains, the old hokage felt a stabbing pain enter his heart as he observed the state of his beloved village, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on here, who could be so cruel as to savagely massacre innocents in such a manner, and he knew this couldn't have been the work of the Kyubi because the blast had felt controlled and concentrated, he tried to look further into the clearing but some of the smoke still obscured his vision, his head jerked up at the sound of footsteps slowly inching toward them, he looked to his men to see if they had heard as well and the looks on their faces told him they had so, he nodded to them to be ready for anything, he was sure they were about to encounter something big, his gut feeling told him that, and he knew that whatever it was it wouldn't be good.

The echoes of the steps continued echoing softly giving off a very calm sound as they got louder, every step causing sweat to form on the brows of the Konoha ninja and ANBU as they waited nervously and anxiously for their unseen enemy, finally a figure emerged, its blood red cloak calmly swaying with the wind revealing the visage of a tall orange long haired man with multiple piercings and studs on his face, his face held in a calm stony expression, he looked up at the mobilised ninja around him seemingly unfazed by their numbers.

"Sandaime Hokage, it is truly an honour to be in the presence of one as revered as yourself" a hard emotionless voice came from the orange haired man, somehow carrying some measure of acknowledgement and respect for the old former Hokage with it.

Once Sarutobi gained a glimpse of the man's eyes he immediately regretted, for he was now locked in a stare with a wielder of the legendary Rinnegan, he felt the adamantine staff in his hand tense and knew Enma had seen the eyes too, he had thought the eye to be a myth, however it was true as Hashirama had once told him so and from that conversation he remembered something that chilled his blood.

'_Compared to the Rinnegan? Let's just say Mokuton would be purely outclassed, that dojutsu is in a realm of the gods, it will take something special to defeat a Rinnegan wielder, as they say it is the eye of a god_' he remembered the former Hokage telling him, if this was a dojutsu that could put the Mokuton to shame then what hope did they have?, however he knew that they would have to fight for the future generation of Konoha or as he had rightfully named them the 'king' of Konoha, with that thought, steeling his resolve, the man revered as the 'Shinobi no kami' calmly stepped forward eyeing the strange ninja intensely, "Are you the one responsible for this for this act of pure malignity against innocents of this village?" the Sandaime asked in a hard tone his Adamantine staff firmly in his hand as he held it firmly, its other end planted into the ground.

"What I did is nowhere as callous as you claim it to be Sandaime hokage, it does not compare to the pain wars inflict on minor countries such as mine, it is simply a minor exercising of god's will, I am simply letting Konoha go through the same pain Ame went through, how is that wrong?" the man said calmly his voice not betraying his stony expression as he questioned the old hokage.

"How could you call the slaughtering of innocents as any form of justice, this is simply vengeance in disguise against Konoha that you seek, wrong cannot be repaid with wrong, it will breed more wars and hatred" the old Hokage said firmly, his statement displaying the unyielding wisdom that he had inherited from his brethren, however he still maintained his firm posture as he kept his eyes on the figure before him.

"Yes I share your sentiments, however it is not vengeance nor justice I seek, I simply want you to feel pain, when you finally understand true pain, thus your hatred for me and my country will create a bond that binds us together as victims of true pain, and that fear of pain will cause the hesitation of waging a war, the same fate will be imposed on other countries and thus peace would settle" he said simply, his voice stoic and never changing as he continued as if lost in a reciting of sermons from a strange bible of sorts, "Even now you seek to inflict the same fate upon me, how does that make you any different from me?" he said questioningly gesturing toward the gathered ninja, his gaze still on the former Hokage.

"It is the safety of Konoha that we fight for, not vengeance, what you believe in is not true peace young man, its simply forcing your will upon people when they do not comply with you, it is such a shame that young people such as you have strayed from the path of good and into that of the darkness, you could have been the future of the Shinobi world, the ones who would end this unstable old system of the Shinobi, however I will make sure that I stop you, I will not let you destroy Konoha" the old former Hokage said still trying to fight back a scowl that had threatened to come over his features as more and more philosophical drivel and preaching came out of the young man's mouth, and the more he spoke the more it told the old Hokage that he was set in his ways and that it would be fruitless to attempt to reason with him.

"I'm afraid that in this situation there is simply nothing you can do but die, you care too much for your village, that is honourable but that patriotism is what causes this cycle of hatred and strife to spiral further out of control, you conflict for land, resources, to protect your loved ones, or whatever pathetic the reason you have for needless waging of wars, and in the process innocents suffer, you kill the loved ones of others who in turn bear a grudge and deliver the same fate upon you, you see how this cycle will never end if drastic measures are not taken, but I intend to do that myself, I am the bridge to peace" he exzclaimed his steely gaze boring into that of the Sandaime unblinkingly, not at all showing any emotion and worry at the hostility the Sandaime was displaying.

"Your conceptions about peace are misguided and dangerous young man, you are not god and you can never be god, however if you think Konoha will go down lightly, then you are foolish, you will be stopped" a deep frown broke over the black haired former hokage's face with his statement, he could not understand this young man at all, he was neither a lunatic or a madman, he had twisted beliefs yet he seemed sane.

Chikushudou just simply let his hands fall at his sides, turning his impassive gaze to the full moon, his steely rippled purples gaining an ethereal glow to them, making for quite a sight as his eyes seemed to glow in conjunction to the beautiful starry night sky.

Chikushudo's lips quirked up slightly as a smile finally graced his features as he was amused by the older man's statement, however that smile was quickly replaced by an impassive expression as he turned his even gaze back to the legendary figure of the Sandaime "You appear to not understand the severity of your situation Sandaime Hokage, I AM God, now you may have my respect Sandaime Hokage and worthy of my attention and acknowledgment of your power, but you are still but a fickle human being, and humans cannot understand the actions of a god, my will is absolute while your dominion is questionable, a feigned attempt at godhood, you rule over your village, I rule over mankind, the parallels between us are somewhat similar yet far contrasting, now then…" he said calmly trailing off at the end, before running through Hand seals.

The Sandaime and the ninja all tensed in anticipation as they recognised the sequence as that of summoning, instinctively leaping backwards to avoid the impact.

Slamming his palms on the ground, an enormous sealing array comparable to non that many of the ninja ever seen appeared from the Animal path's palms and a large explosion of smoke erupted, obstructing the Shinobi's view, however when multiple loud screeches and howls sounded off from inside the smoke, they immediately jumped into action, tossing shuriken and explosive kunai into the smoke, however they simply flew back in the same direction they came in, the Konoha ninja jumped away to avoid the resulting explosion from the dangerous projectiles as they exploded where they had been a minute before, having been repelled back at them by what they assumed would be a wind jutsu.

Just as they landed however, a monolithic bird burst through the smoke, diving at the Shinobi who could not jump away in time before it impacted the area before them with its large beak, sending them flying and reeling from the impact.

Sarutobi surveyed the large bird with its drill beak as it ascended into the air, it's strange three wings and legs making it appear to be mangled and distorted, however the most important and worrisome thing that he noted was the pair of Rinnegan eyes that stared back at him in an unnerving manner as the bird calmly hovered above the sky, waiting for the smoke to clear.

As the smoke cleared it revealed a sight that Sarutobi never in his life thought he would ever see, a pair of Eight Rinnegan eyes staring intensely at him, his eyes and the Konoha ninja's widened to incomprehensible proportions at both the strange group that stood before him and the fact that the other man had summoned them as well as summons simultaneously, now he was seriously worried 'how is it possible to summon humans, and more significantly three Summons at once?' he thought to himself worriedly, and to add to that not only did Ame have a Rinnegan wielder, but they had Nine, if you included the summons that also stared at him dispassionately which were a three headed dog, a large rhinoceros summon with some sort of grey armour, its size bordering on the level of the terrible Bijuu themselves and finally the green drill-beaked bird that hovered in the sky. Were Amegakure running some sort of Rinnegan spawning experiment that they even performed on animals and his village had to face them? Did Hanzo wish to start a war with them? But from the young man's behaviour it seemed he was acting on his own will, and not once had he mentioned Hanzo in their conversation.

"Preposterous, the ability to summon people and three summons at once is unheard of, is such an ability even possible by any normal means Sandaime-sama?" one young blue haired Jonin, the Sandaime remembered to be called Kasumi Hakero queried the former Hokage in a clearly, and understandably so shocked voice, his demeanour as well displaying his shock.

"I'm afraid not Kasumi-kun, the ones in front of us are not normal by any means as well, they all bear the legendary eyes of the sage, the Rinnegan" his honest answer came out in a firm voice, withholding a tired sigh that threatened to escape his lips.

This statement caused the ninja to pale, in both shock and terror and rightfully so, who dared in their sane minds relish the opportunity to face a Rinnegan wielder? The answered to that question was as obvious and clear as the Gama Sennin peeping on a bath full of women, and karma, like the 'virtuous saint' she was had just presented them with six of them, their luck was not rotten but simply sucked.

All six Peins just remained stoic, their expressions blank as sheet, uncaring nor concerned for the information that had just been exposed.

"Who are you exactly?" a frown aligned Sarutobi's brows as he settled back into his Bojutsu fighting stance, his eyes narrowed in slight worry. If only Jiraiya were here, he had experience with a Rinnegan wielder, after all he had trained one back in Am….'it couldn't be' he thought in shock, remembering the description of two of the children the Gama Sennin had trained and how they matched the descriptions of two of these strange individuals, the Sandaime's eyes widened in realisations however it was too late as his opponent chose that moment to charge.

"I am Pein, we are all Pein, we are peace, we are justice, we…are God" one of the five men in the group of six, one with spiky orange hair spoke in a hard stony voice, his voice trailing behind while the other one, this one completely bald charged him with insane speed, his summons also doing the same as they went loose, attacking the Konoha forces, as chaos ensued.

Bringing his long adamantine staff in a horizontal arc to defend himself from the attack by the bald Asura path as he produced spiky metal that emerged, attached to the man's arm, as they shared a momentary power struggle Sarutobi which the mechanical figure dominated as the figure's arm met his staff.

Sarutobi noted that the others were simply looking on, not bothering to intervene, he brought his eyes to his opponent as the strange man twisted his body in an inhumane arc, bringing his foot in for a powerful spiked kick to the Sandaime's chest who immediately noticed the spikes on the man's legs and swiftly batted his foot aside with his staff and fired a point blank range Katon jutsu that engulfed the man in plethora of flames, however two arms burst from the man's cloak taking the brunt of the attack, the old Hokage jumped back, to assess this strange ability, 'those arms, is he a puppet?' he thought to himself before discarding that thought as the man smirked at him before pointing his arm in his direction, before it dislodged and several weapons flew at him in blinding speed.

Trying to compensate for his lack of speed the old Hokage, ran through a sequence of hand seals, finishing and calling out the name of his jutsu as he planted his hand on the ground, "Doton: doryuu jouheki", a loud crumbling could be heard from the earth and a massive rampart erupted from the ground, rising and increasing further in height, resembling a disfigured mountain, the Sandaime of course did not get enough time to marvel at his technique as it collided with the projectiles, causing the formation of earth to explode in huge chunks of earth and debris, blowing and scattering more fragments of rubble into the area.

Two clones leaped out of the smoke from the blast each running through respective hand seals, before firing an earth technique in conjunction with a fire technique, causing a hot lava stream to surge toward the Asura path who simply stood there unperturbed as the attack reached him, however before it made contact it disappeared into the hands of the orange haired man with slicked back hair tied in a short ponytail, who had jumped to the defence of the other bald path and now stood in front of him, his hands still held out in front of him from absorbing the technique.

Running through another set of hand seals Sarutobi launched a massive fire dragon at his two opponents who jumped in different positions to dodge the attack only to find themselves in the strong grip of two more Kage bunshin which had burst from the ground, the Sarutobi and another of his clones leaped highly at the two both twirling their staffs in their hands bringing them in for a vertical swing, delivering a strong downward slash, smashing through and dissembling the mechanical path in half, however before his clone could inflict the same fate on the other man, it was blown back by an invisible force which also repelled the other clones and the original, the clones were not so lucky as they dispelled mid-air, however the original planted his staff into the ground skidding to a stop, just as he stopped he immediately leaped away as a black steel rod was nearly rammed through the back of his head, landing a safe distance away he saw the spiky orange haired one standing where he had been, in his hand a black metal of sorts.

As he observed the pale young man he couldn't really identify any form of worry about the prospect of losing one of his partner, suddenly remembering his thoughts from earlier, he decided to inquire on about it, "Now I remember, you are jiraiya's student, the one he trained during the second Shinobi war, but what I don't understand is why are you dishonouring his teachings in such a way?" the Sandaime questioned the young man who looked at him calmly with his even gaze, seemingly unperturbed by the fact that the old hokage had figured out his identity.

"Ah I see that Jiraiya-sensei must have told you about me, however it is rather irrelevant to explain, you cannot understand my reasons without knowing my pain, it matters very little in the end, you are going to die" Tendou slowly raised his left hand, his palm facing the Sarutobi, expecting a similar attack to the one the mechanical one used the former hokage was unprepared for the great gravitational force that pulled his form and launched him toward the young man's form, the old hokage watched on as a chakra rod slid out of his sleeve and he brought it forward in a stabbing motion, however a seal less kage bunshin burst forth in front of the old hokage, taking his position and tossing him out of the way as the chakra rod was ran through its back, causing it to disperse in a puff of smoke.

The other long haired Pein ran through another set of summoning hand seals, before slamming his hands on the ground, another sealing matrix spreading from his palms, a puff of smoke later more summons emerged which were a giant four limbed snake-tailed chameleon, each limb ending with large claws and it had numerous piercings across its body, making for quite an unnerving sight, a giant panda black and white panda also with numerous piercings across its body, a giant orange head centipede, its entire body black while its feet were orange, all of them had the purple ripples of the Rinnegan, the giant monstrosities all let out simultaneous roars and screeches, as many of the Konoha ninja all felt the hairs on their backs stand and cold sweat roll down their backs at their growing bad karma.

Sarutobi sighed, this was going to be a long battle indeed, he looked on as his forces struggled with the new summons while the drill-beaked bird kept dropping exploding eggs on the Shinobi as they tried to hit it with attacks from below, while the rhinoceros simply caused havoc as it simply charged everything in its path, and the dog which now had seven heads and had multiplied into two and was recklessly devouring any who stood before it.

The new summons were also now rampaging on the poor Shinobi, and it pained his heart to see his men struggle like this and being savagely eaten or crushed by these monstrosities of nature, however he knew these men had pledged their lives to protecting the village, which somehow made him question whether he was no better than Danzo, sending these men and women to their deaths under the banner of village protection, however he knew that unlike Danzo they had a choice and they did not fight for ulterior motives or for the furthering of anyone's selfish goals, no, they fought for their loved ones and to protect the village, they were the true inheritors of the 'will of fire' and his resolve strengthened once again as a three pronged projectile landed in front of him.

A large shadow descended over the clearing luminously, quickly growing massive proportions, causing everyone even the Peins to look up quizzically, recognising the danger all the konoha Shinobi and the six paths of pain jumped away before a loud crash resounded out, followed by a loud screech as the large blue and red silhouette of the toad boss Gamabunta crashed onto Pain's rhinoceros summon, resulting in the earth being broken apart by the impact forming a huge crater that spread on for hundreds of metres and loud trembling sounds which shook the area, forcing some of the spectators to apply chakra to their feet just to remain standing, the summon loudly screeched one last time before disappearing in a cloud of smoke having suffered from the great pressure of the mass on its back.

A figure appeared in front of Hiruzen, calmly helping him up to his feet from his crouch, its eyes golden in colour with bar like pupils and a red pigmentation circling both eyes, their spiky blond hair swaying with the wind along with their long white high collared cloak with flame like patterns on its edges, on its back the writing for 'Yondaime Hokage'.

"Ah so this is your Sage mode is it not Minato? You were always full of surprises, is that why you took so long?" the Sandaime croaked out, a small smile adorning his wrinkled features, the blond nodded in the positive.

"Hai, I'm sorry if that was of any inconvenience to you and the others Sandaime" he said his gaze on the dispassionate group in front of him.

"It is no trouble Minato, however a few minutes early would not have hurt at all" the Sandaime waved him off with a mirthless chuckle before continuing "Right now we have to focus on taking down this menace."

Gamabunta gazed at the five figures that stood tall among the forces of Konoha, unconcerned by their numbers or the appearance of the fourth hokage _'So he bores_ _the Rinnegan like the sage, this guy will be even more dangerous to fight than the Kyubi_' he thought as he let out a large puff of smoke from his pipe.

"Bunta, you and Sandaime will help the others take down the summons; I will take care of these six myself" the voice of the blond rung around the clearing, causing the Konoha ninja to look at the new arrival whom they had not been able to notice.

Once they got a glimpse of their leader the Konoha ninja exploded into cheers, their eyes gaining defiant and fierce expressions as they stood up and preparing to fight once more with renewed vigour, awaiting their leader's order.

Minato and Hiruzen smiled lightly at the attitude of the men; however the former turned his gaze to his successor, a glint of worry in his faded dark brown eyes, "Are you sure about that Minato? There is six of them and they cannot be taken lightly, you need all the help you can get in taking them down" he said to his blond young successor who nodded his head in the negative at the statement.

"No, as the Hokage it is my duty, I cannot let anyone else endanger their lives for me against these monsters, besides they need a guide and there is no one better than you the third Hokage, with you co-ordinating their attacks you will surely take down those summons and get your wish to help me" he said smiling lightly and reassuredly at the older former Hokage.

"I suppose you are right, Bunta-sama shall we" he jumped atop the head of Gamabunta, who nodded his head, letting out another large puff of smoke before flying into action, the Konoha forces shouting out battle cries as they followed after him and the Sarutobi, unleashing multiple jutsu toward their targets as they attacked the summons with renewed vigour, leaving only Minato and Pein standing in the clearing.

"So you are the Yondaime Hokage? A ninja of your calibre will be worthy test of my capabilities, I hope you do not disappoint me" Pein said with his hard emotionless voice, slowly he began taking long slow steps toward the most dangerous man in the elemental nations, seemingly without worry or fear, he was god after all, he had nothing to fear.

"Why are you attacking Konoha?" he asked as the man cautiously stopped and stood a few metres away from him.

"To inflict Pain" he said simply his unblinking gaze transfixed on the blond before him.

The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly as he nearly scowled "You call the slaughtering of thousands of innocents inflicting pain?, this is simply an act of a callous man driven by vengeance, there is no other excuse for it" he said a scowl threatening to form over his face as he too now began walking forward challengingly, stopping a short distance, some few metres away from the other man whom he towered over.

"You supposedly killed a thousand men in the previous war, how does that make you any less of a human slayer than I am?" he asked however did not wait for a response from the Hokage as he continued, his even gaze still looking right past the composed blond, "We are both men who have committed atrocities against human nature, however what makes us different is that I perpetrate mine in the name of peace while you perform yours for the safety of your village, your duty" he said, his statement causing a small flicker of regret and guilt to grace the blonde's, however as quick as it was there it was gone.

"How can the indiscriminating massacring of innocent civilians be in any way or form related to peace?" the calm voice from the blond betrayed no emotion, however it was somewhat strained.

"The fear of Pain, pain the likes of which I have meted out against Konoha will cause the hidden villages to hesitate to pursue war and conflict; my goal is to create a weapon so fierce that with one fell swoop it will destroy entire nations at once, a weapon which I will hand to each nation to use against another, those who will survive will know the true pain of war and will fear this weapon and the pain that it inflicts, and their fear of that pain will extinguish the flames of war that they may hope to ignite because of the consequences of such actions and then peace will finally reign" the calm monotonous voice floated across the clearing, the orange haired man throwing his hands this way and that, gesturing around the environment calmly to illustrate his statement.

"The power that you have been blessed with has deluded and made you arrogant, your method of peace will bring about only destruction and sorrow, and that is not peace, that is forced subjugation of humanity with the looming threat of pain and suffering hanging over them if they defy you, your ideology is tyrannical like Hanzo's" the intense tone in the blond's voice did not faze the other man, however he did not miss the small frown that graced the other man's face momentarily before it disappeared at that statement, replaced by the same stony and emotionless expression.

"As I thought, you also cannot understand my motives, you counter my methods of achieving peace yet you have offered none. Don't you see? Humanity will never willingly stop pursuing strife, it is in their nature to conflict with one another in this never-ending cycle of death, hatred and war-" he said, his voice somewhat echoing into the night as he looked on into the night sky, before turning his glowing rippled eyes to the blond "-That is the truth, however my vision of peace is far better than this current chaotic system where peace is only temporary and held through by volatile alliances and pieces of paper you call treaties, a system of only tolerance of one another for the sake of the treaty, such a peace can only last so long as a stray paper on a rainy day" his hand moved moved away from his body, a black chakra rod materialising in it out of nowhere.

Minato brought his kunai up in a forward grip in front of his face, glaring intensely at the man in front of him who had caused so much destruction to the village in such a short space of time, Pein stared dispassionately back with his ever stoic expression, not showing any outward worry at the prospect of facing the 'Yellow flash', his body not tensing or giving away any form of movement, however Minato could see his eyes lightly narrowing at seeing him, seeing no need for talking, the blond disappeared, a swirling ball of destruction in his hand as he reappeared in front of the Deva path, whose eyes only just managed to widen at the sheer speed of this man before he was shoved aside by the long haired Ningendou as it took the hit for him, the attack grinding into its figure before it sent it spiralling away and into with a wall a distance away, however the wall could not hold down the rocketing figure as it crashed right through the wall and the second one after it like a launched missile before being stopped by the third, spiral cracks indented on the wall from the impact of the harsh collision, the body of Ningendou slid off the wall and fell forward unmoving, its cloak torn into shreds from the ferocity of the attack.

As he gracefully got up from where he had been tossed on the ground, and he was surprised by the tear on the earth which left a trail all the way to the prone figure of Ningendo who had just been ran through with the technique, _'Truly a devastating technique, one that I would have to watch out for_', he tore his eyes away from the gouge on the earth from the destructiveness of that swirling ball of chakra and gazed at his new opponent with narrowed eyes, he now knew not to underestimate this one, he watched over his back as Kon-Jigokudo resurrected the deceased Asura path, he would need every path available '_He will prove to be quite bothersome but in the end he will die as well in the hands of god'._

He brought his hand up in front of him, raising his open, closing his eyes as he called out his chakra for his technique, not wanting to give him any time to unleash whatever it was he could be planning, Minato took off toward in burst of speed, just as he arrived in front of the man ready to deal the finishing blow, his eyes opened and he muttered two words that will forever remain embedded in the blonde's mind.

"Shinra Tensei" he uttered out simply, the resulting force sent the blond hurtling backwards like a fired bullet before he roughly rolled to a stop after crashing on the ground.

He groaned in pain as he stood up slowly, looking at his stoic opponent who spoke once more "You cannot defeat me Yondaime Hokage, not as long as you are human, Now prepare to feel my pain" he said before three of them charged the blond, followed by numerous projectiles that sailed ahead of them from out of nowhere and toward the blond who quickly gripped his kunai and tensed his body in preparation of his toughest battle.

* * *

Yamanaka inoichi wiped his brow in exasperation as they defended the village from the many summon dogs, bird, crustacean and Ox that terrorised the village, he could not help but wonder what exactly was happening here, it looked like an invasion yet there was no culprit, such as the strange appearance of the kyubi at the Uchiha district, which they could not really help with due to their efforts in defending the village and giving orders to the Chunin to escort the civilians to safety bunkers and emergency tunnels.

They had been fighting these summons now for a god amount of fifteen minutes now, and some of the men were getting tired from using too much chakra trying to stop these freaks of nature from inflicting more damage on the village, and to add further problems to their up to now barely successful defence, they had to deal with their bane of their efforts, the troublesome dog summon which numbered close to twelve now because every time they managed to take it down with large combination or powerful attacks, it would multiply, this had made them slightly wary of trying to kill the summons, settling to try to find a way to incapacitate the summons instead and that was what was costing them casualties as the summons rampaged recklessly.

They had been relieved when the rapid and successive explosions had stopped raining down on them after only two minutes, however their relief was short-lived to only mere seconds as a group of summons exploded into action immediately after the explosions, killing civilians and destroying anything that stood in their path as they didn't let up in their relentless attack on the village and as such they had now assigned not only Chunin to assist in the escorting of civilians to safety but also the new inexperienced Jonin, and god knows they needed all the manpower they can get and even then it would still not make much of a difference, they needed summons and by summons they meant those of the legendary three of konoha, however all Sannin were currently out of the village, and the only person who could summon anything that could be of use was Minato, he clenched his fist in frustration and anger, he had tried to enter the mind of one the summons and what he briefly saw there in the two seconds he spent there before being repelled violently was better left unspoken, his new born daughter was not even a month old and the prospect of losing a child did not appeal all that well to him.

He glanced to his black haired scarred teammate before speaking, "Shikaku, do you have anything in mind?" the other man let out a disgruntled sigh as he nodded in the positive, so far the Nara's plans had managed to help them in defeating three of the summons, however now it seems the man was running out of plans for something this unknown and unpredictable.

"Yes I do, I have plenty of them, but for this situation I have none, we need summons or a miracle now" he said, his brow furrowed in frustration as well.

And indeed his wish came to life.

Just then a great puff of smoke erupted and two toads stood all in their mighty in the middle of the clearing, one of them a magenta coloured toad, various black markings on his face, his arms to his legs, clad in a black kimono with a white sash and mesh armour underneath, in his hands a Sasumata and a Sakazuki-like shield in his left hand, while the other one had aquamarine coloured skin, yellow eyes with black markings circulating around them and two huge Katanas were strapped to his back with an orange sash, atop one of them was the legendary figure of the toad sage, his face surprisingly in a very firm and serious expression as he looked down at the Konoha ninja.

"Nara, Yamanaka, I leave these guys to you, there is something I need to take care off" he said simply in a firm voice before he sprinted off darting from roof to roof, he was enjoying himself in the company of women while the village was being destroyed by his former student, if not for being reverse summoned to Mount Myoboku to be told of a change in the prophecy by elder toad, and discovering that the village was being invaded from them, he could not have made it in time, he literally flew across the roofs only three things on his mind….Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, '_what's happened to you?'._

* * *

As the oncoming projectiles and his enemies edged closer, the blond disappeared, however mere seconds later a large gust of compressed wind flew at his opponents, who stood unperturbed, before the technique made contact, it disappeared into the hands of the one with slicked back orange hair, who had absorbed the technique into nothingness.

He immediately had to dodge as a kunai came hurtling in immeasurable speeds at him before a figure appeared above his head, another glowing blue sphere in his hand as he dived at the man from his blindside who only narrowly dodged the technique, incredibly. This made the blonde's eyes narrow in suspicion however he decided to continue his assault in the hopes of discovering all of their abilities, so far the spiky orange haired one had used repulsive and attractive jutsu only, while the other slicked back haired one could absorb Ninjutsu or any form of chakra, but was that the extent of their abilities? He did not know, however strangely enough the mechanical one who had been dead earlier, supposedly dissembled by who he guessed would be the Sandaime was now back on his feet, seemingly revived and without a singe on his cloak or form.

_'Could it be some kind of reanimation jutsu_' he questioned himself as he reached into his kunai pouch, pulling out numerous kunai.

The Namikaze flew into action, throwing the multiple kunai at his target before disappearing while avoiding another barrage of missiles that were hurtling at him, all the paths dodged the attacks moving away however Chikushudo caught the one that had been aimed at him, his biggest blunder, seemingly from out of nowhere a blue sphere of destruction grinded into his back tearing through muscles before bursting through and out his front, leaving a large hole where the technique had hit him.

All the other pains calmly glanced about in the area, their gazes looking at different spots as their enemy had disappeared, their target appeared before them once again, however this time there were three of them all holding spiralling blue balls before they lunged at their enemies with their blue spheres of destruction as the battle between the Yondaime and Pein intensified.

* * *

As they fired their techniques at their strange adversaries, Gamaken, Gamahiro and all the Konoha defence forces were left perplexed as they all vanished into summon.

The Konoha ninja were all left greatly confused, and with reason too, the strange summons they had been fighting had simply exploded into clouds of smoke without being forced to from suffering from an attack from the Konoha ninja, nobody for at least a minute and when the summons made no appearance all the konoha ninja let out tired sighs of relief, however no cheering was made, what was there to cheer for, half the village and half of its population had been killed.

The forms of Gamaken and Gamahiro nodded to the Yamanaka and the Nara, confirming that the purple ripple eyed summons were not in the village any longer.

"It looks like it's finally over, I wonder what happened" Inoichi said in a clearly tired voice as he slumped to the ground.

"I think those summons must have been some sort of extensions or something, which means that they must have been connected to the original like puppets on strings, so when the puppeteer dies…" Shikaku explained trailing off at the end while racking his brain trying to deduce what could have caused the strange summons to disappear.

"The puppets die as well," he finished for him, before looking back up at his teammate as their other teammate Chouza joined them who stood besides him, towering over his sitting form, "Could it have been Minato or Jiraiya-sama who had done it" he asked the Nara who only nodded, his gaze in the other direction of the village where large billows of smoke rose signifying that a battle was going on there as well.

* * *

Sarutobi could not quite describe what happened, they had been pain's summons for a while, managing to take down four of them of them, however not the dog summon which had multiplied yet again and forcing them to resort to incapacitation measures, they were, with good reason confused when it suddenly disappeared with a great puff of smoke, and they had not even done anything to it.

He could see that all the other ninja were still slightly tense and still apprehensive and he could not blame them, when you had just been through a long insane battle with summons of a 'god', you would have good reason to not trust appearance, he was broken from his musings as Gamabunta spoke "Well, tell your men they can relax, those summons are no longer here, they must have returned to the summoning realm since I cannot sense their presence" he spoke his tone firm and calm as he took a drag from his pipe.

"Well then, thank you for your help Bunta-sama, it was much appreciated" the Sandaime said to which the toad boss simply nodded before disappearing in a large plume of smoke to tend to his wounds.

* * *

His breathing came out in quick strangled huffs, heaving as he removed his kunai from the from the deceased Blue haired woman below him, his figure crouched over her from, he could not understand why all the others went to such measures to sacrifice themselves for the spiky orange haired one and this woman, even the spiky orange haired one put himself in danger just to protect this woman, was it some sort of emotional attachment that the seemingly emotion dead Personas had for one another or was it something else.

After a rather long battle he had been forced to kill the woman as he realised the pattern to the man's fighting style and the reason for the protection of the woman, however it had not been easy as similarly the other man had figured out his attacking patterns blowing him away with gravitational forces like Pluto meeting mercury, and the battle was still not over yet, he still had the gravity manipulating one to deal with and the chakra absorbing one to deal with, but his body could not take no more.

Unlike the other man who he had sensed had absurd amounts of chakra and had even syphoned some of his, the same could not be said about him, his sage mode had also ended a long time ago, he was at the end of his rope and he knew it, he was slowly reaching his limit however he had to keep on fighting to the last breath, because as long as he still had something to fight with he would not give up, it was not in the nature of a Namikaze to give up.

"Your persistence is starting to irk me, why can't you just accept your fate and die" Tendou remarked his voice laced with an irritated tone to it as he moved forward toward the blond his torn cloak a clear example of the harsh battle he had been through.

As much as he irritated him he had to commend the man on his power, the blond had pushed him to limits that he never though any mortal could ever push him to, and what was impressive was the whole time the man was fighting him on equal if not better grounds, he knew that if not for his overwhelming numbers and his revival technique he would be finished however like all impressive mortals in the end he had fallen to God and he was about to die.

"If I give up then that would make me no better than you….no one….is born evil nor good, from the way you speak you seem like you quite don't understand your vision as well, this leads me to believe that you did not want to achieve peace in such a way, something must have happened that changed you, your ideologies, your ideologies that you preached to me are not your own, you have been ushered in that direction by someone else who manipulates things from the shadows, you have become nothing more than a puppet for someone else to use as their tool to further their own goals, like the Kyubi, and you call yourself God, your attachment to this woman makes you no less human than I am" the soft voice of the blond sounded out whisperishly as he slowly struggled to his feet, not noticing the frown that came over the other man's face as his eyes were shadowed by his bangs due to his head facing the ground as he pushed himself up with his palms, managing to stand up and glare at the orange haired duo if front of him "The only way I will give up is when I die." He said defiantly as he wiped blood off his mouth, gripping his three pronged kunai tightly, his half slanted lidded blue eyes gaining a determined fire to them.

After a long moment of serene silence of pain glaring at the other man tendou's lips parted "Then I shall grant you your wish, prepare yourself" his voice came out surprisingly soft with a faroff tint to it although still loud enough for Minato before he charged the blond who also did the same.

Throwing two kunai at the orange haired man Minato ran through a string of hand seals, " Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu: Namikaze youshiki" he called out before the flying kunai multiplied into hundreds, however unlike the normal technique they split into two, swirving as each group headed toward Tendou while the other toward Gakido, Tendou simply settled for blowing the ones heading in his direction with a silent Shinra Tensei, while Gakidou moved to dodge the ones heading in his direction, however what both Peins failed to notice was the trademark Hiraishin kunai in the group heading toward Gakido, who leaped into the air to avoid the projectiles only to run into an oncoming Minato who smashed right through the man with a Rasengan, pushing the Rasengan deeper into him as they crashed into the ground, creating a decently sized crater.

Getting to his knees the blond panted harshly as sweat fell from his face and onto the ground, he looked up at the last remaining pain who looked at him dispassionately, not showing any anger or any emotion whatsoever at being outwitted and outsmarted by the blond, "I have had enough of your continuing to persist against what is obviously inevitable, it is time to die" although his features showed no emotion his dead voice carried an annoyed tone to, he raised his hand putting much more chakra into the technique than he normally did to repel something as small as a human, "Shinra Tensei" The blond was blown back viciously, feeling the force of the technique threatening to crush his form before roughly colliding with a tree, coughing out large copious amounts of blood as he heaved once more breath that seemed to have escaped him.

The other man did not give him any time for respite as he charged immediately after, a long black chakra rod in his hand as he neared his exhausted opponent.

_'I am sorry Naruto, it seems this is the end for me, I wish you well and to grow up strong…stay safe my son'_ he thought to himself with a sad smile on his face, he knew he could not move to avoid the attack in time, countless bones in his body were broken, so he closed his eyes and prepared for the decisive blow that will end his life.

Just as Tendou brought in his chakra rod to deliver a killing blow to the exhausted Hokage, a white and red figure appeared in front of the kneeling blond, making Tendou stop in his tracks as his eyes widened, the black rod only inches from the new presence's face before it slowly dropped to the ground as the new figure before him stared at him with disapproving and disappointed eyes.

"Jiraiya-sensei" he muttered out softly in monotonous emotionless tone as he composed himself, his statement causing minato to lift his head up to look up at whom he thought the man had called.

"Sensei, w-what a-a-are you doing here….y-you were supposed to be in spring country?" Minato groaned out, speaking suddenly becoming an effort for him as his voice broke apart, he could feel his body ached all over, his muscles also seemingly having been torn up from all the strenuous fighting he had engaged in, his eyes were partly open as he fought the urge to succumb to unconsciousness.

"Yeah I was, but imagine my surprise when I suddenly got called to Mount Myoboku to be told of a new prophecy and told that if I did not come to the village as soon as possible, the prophecy will fail for some reason, and I arrive here and I find that my village is being invaded by my former student, but that is unimportant right now, what I really want to know is why are you attacking the village Yahiko? where is Konan and Nagato, I heard you guys were killed, and what has happened to you to cause you to turn out this way, you have turned into a mass murderer Yahiko" the multitude of questions clearly displayed the man's confusion and his desire for answers as he looked at the emotionless figure in front of him who now seemed uncaring of his teacher's questions and berating of him, his gaze strangely interested in the empty space ahead of him as he did not even glance at the Sannin.

"Jiraiya-sensei, you do not seem to understand do you? I merely did this to forge understanding through pain, you once said so yourself, I'm disappointed; I thought you as my sensei would at least understand me and my vision" Pein's aloof gaze remained on the ground, staring blankly at nothing as his eyes had a faraway glint to them, his voice calm and the same monotonous tone, however his face gave away no emotion or any flicker of the disappointment he spoke of.

"Yes and I was clearly wrong, and more importantly I said those words to Nagato, so what is going on here, why do you have Nagato's Rinnegan?" Jiraiya's confused visage remained on the younger man who simply kept his dispassionate gaze ahead of him, staring aimlessly at the ruffled and torn earth, pretending to be not entirely interested in Jiraiya.

"That is not your concern sensei, now step out of my way or die along with him, I cannot let you stand in the way of my vision of peace" this time his stony voice gained a threatening tone to it as another chakra rod materialised in his hand as he finally turned his impassive gaze to the older ninja before him.

Jiraiya sighed sadly, how much of a failure could he be? his student stood here, seemingly untroubled by the notion of killing him, sparing no semblance of happiness or smile at seeing him, "How far have you fallen Yahiko, you were always a bright happy boy, this is the total opposite of you, you have lost your way" the remark came out caused a small frown to align the orange brows of Tendou as the Sannin's soft voice came out barely a whisper, almost as if he was speaking to himself with his eyes narrowed sadly as he gazed at his cold aloof student.

Another failure of his, he had failed the young man in front of him and that made him sick, sick of himself.

"That boy grew up in the face of pain, he is now the bridge of peace who will finally end this chaotic war ridden system of the Shinobi, it is after all what you bequeathed to all of us sensei" this remark caused the white haired Sannin to nod to himself with a sigh, as Tendou began moving forward yet again, taking no heed of the other man's downcast expression.

"Yes, I had thought Nagato was the child of prophecy, and I failed you as a sensei by leaving you, I am sorry but I cannot let you kill Minato either, when I left I thought that you would take care of the others, you were always so brave, however I was wrong and i was also wrong about Nagato being the child of prophecy as well" oddly enough this statement caused the approaching figure of Tendou to slowly strop in his tracks. "The true child of prophecy as foreseen by the elder toad of Mount Myoboku was born on this night in Konoha" Tendou stared at his sensei with narrowed eyes, his normally impassive stare set in the smallest of frowns, he opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a gasp that came out from behind Jiraiya .

Glancing back at Minato over his shoulder, Jiraiya could clearly see Minato's widened eyes and shock before one word flew out of his mouth as he struggled to his feet fruitlessly "Naruto" the softly muttered out name caused the quirking of the student-teacher duo's eyebrows for varying reasons.

Jiraiya quickly gazed at him, blinking in confusion before remembering that was the name that they were going to name their son "your son, you think he could be the one?" a nod was his response from the blond.

At the same time Deva path's features gained a small, barely visible furrowing of the brows for he remembered the name well enough, too well infact, he came up with it after all.

'That name….is this a coincidence?' Tendou's small frown slipped off, his all too well known normal aloof expression returning.

He looked up into the sky as something wet fell lightly onto his hand, and slowly it began to rain, the falling drops creating soft pitter patter sounds as it washed at and soaked the three men who stood unmoving and unconcerned by the pouring heavens that forged small rivulets and streamlets across the surface, sweeping away the stench and foul smell of blood into larger streamlets in an attempt by the heavens to cleanse and erase the pain of the horrendous events of the night.

All three man stood there silently, calm serene expressions on their features, they knew this signified the end of their battle, no more blood had to be spilled.

The other student-teacher duo were brought out of their trance as the black chakra rod in Tendou's hand vanished into nothingness, he dtared at them with his same impassive stare, his torn dangling from his waist, threatening to fall off, the upper part of it, exposing the many more studs across the orange haired man's skin.

'What would you have me do?' he raised his hand, the other Peins all seemingly lifting off the surface, levitating into the, and remaining suspended in the air for a few minutes as Tendou turned his aloof gaze to the Sannin and Minato, "Jiraiya-sensei, I would like to test this child of prophecy myself one day, I will like to prove to you the ludicrousness of your belief that such things exist, for now he shall grow up, as a reminder to you of my mercy, he shall be your hope for the decade to come, for in sixteen years time i will come for him and he best be ready that time, the fate of konoha will rest on his victory against me, so for now I will spare Konohagakure" the rain continued pouring hard making the all life appear to be frozen in time, following his remark Tendou turned on his heels and began calmly walking in the direction of the village outskirts, his torn cloak fluttering in the wind, the other bodies following after him in a somewhat orbital fashion, before not a moment later he along with the other five all were seemingly warped out of existence by a strange distortion in the air.

'So you hope to one day fight Naruto, I see, so a part of the old you still exists doesn't it Yahiko?' the Sannin looked at the blank spot his former student had disappeared into as he finally noticed the blue haired woman who was also warped by the strange spiral distortion in the air, a sad smile coming over his features at seeing the young woman who had grown since he last saw her 'How I have failed you Konan'.

* * *

"I never thought you were so sentimental nagato, you had the golden opportunity right there to wipe away a possible detterent to our goals, and you threw it away seemingly because of some senile toad's daydream, I hope this does not come back to bite us in our backside" Nagato remained impassive as the somewhat annoyed voice of Madara spoke out from a dimly lit room, his figure casually balanced with a wall, his lone eye boring into those of the comatose 'real' Nagato.

"It will not, I promise, I am simply curious about this child of prophecy Naruto Namikaze and would like to see how he fares against myself, I was once thought to be the child of prophecy and as such would like to prove to Jiraiya that such things do not exist in this world," the masked man stared at the emaciated redhead with his lone visible red eye, surprised by his calm voice as he spoke from the machine that he used for walking.

He pushed himself off the wall calmly before heading for the exit, however stopping before the entrance "It will be up to you to make sure it does not come to bode badly for us in the future, it will really be an inconvenience for the both of us" the dangerous ands threatening tone in the man's final remark as he finally exited the dark room was not lost on Nagato who just remained impassive even at the man's implicit threat.

The redhead's turned his gaze to look at his sole remaining path Tendou who stood beside him motionlessly and the others who all lay down on the ground, having been destroyed by the Yondaime, he looked over at Konan's body, his brows furrowing slightly as rare worry aligned his brows 'What would you have had me do Konan, Yahiko?' he asked himself the same question he had earlier 'I hope I made the right decision in the end...' a sigh escaped his dry lips before he closed his ripple patterned purple eyes and succumbing to sleep as the exhaustion from all the chakra he had expended during his invasion on Konoha and in his battle with minato began to take effect.

'For peace'

* * *

**Chikushudou – Animal path**

**Gakidou – Preta path**

**Jigokudou – Naraka path**

**Ningendou – Human path**

**Shuradou – Asura path**

**Tendou – Deva path**

**Hiraishin no jutsu – Flying thunder god technique**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu – summoning technique**

**Doton: doryuu jouheki – earth release: earth-style rampart**

**Kage bunshin no jutsu – shadow clone technique**

**Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu: Namikaze youshiki – kunai shadow clone technique: Namikaze style**

**Shinra tensei – Almighty push**


	3. Ascension I

**Ascension I  
**

* * *

I know I took long to update, and yeah I know I am an ass for preaching about hating long update intervals, but I have been Doing Teaching practicals and I have to prepare lesson plans and teach children (sigh, what a bother) as part of my first year Teaching Experience programme and because of that I never get any time to write, but now I made time to update just for you guys. So here is the third chapter of the story, and I know this chapter will arouse many questions from you guys, so please leave one with a review or PM me. So enjoy and thanks for reading.

**(AN)**: Last chapter was the 'final' individual chapter with a title, I will be writing this story in arcs from now on, and this chapter is the first of the arc, called **Ascension**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I fucking never will.

This chapter is dedicated to my Grandmother who passed away recently, may her soul rest in peace, if this chapter is a bit emotional I hope you understand.

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes gazed at the village below from atop the tall Hokage monument; Minato smiled lightly as he stood on the Head of the legendary Senju Hashirama, this was one of the few places where he could truly feel like a Hokage, looking over the village as a Hokage should, the mountain felt like a consoling figure, where he could connect with the previous Hokage when troubled and for guidance, in some instances when he couldn't speak with the only other man who could understand him, the Sandaime.

Although it wasn't all that fun, he certainly felt emotionally attached to the place, the smile slipped off his face as his thoughts took on a darker path as he remembered something that he had failed to prevent as Hokage, the grim events of October 10th, it was now five years since THAT night and slowly but surely the village was returning to normal, albeit at a very slow pace. The events still remained fresh in the back of his mind as much as his failure to even defeat the men responsible for the near destruction of Konoha, men hell bent on world domination, driven by dangerous ideals about peace.

They were still out there.

And they would return, very soon, for his son.

Although the village could be rebuilt back to almost the same condition it was before, the same couldn't be said about the hearts of the populace of the village, They couldn't be mended back as easily as a building could be rebuilt, the peolple had been left distraught by the invasion, most lost their whole families, while in some instances a whole family line was eradicated unfortuntely and nothing of theirs remained.

Minato released a heavy sigh as he looked at the near empty streets of the village, it had been like this ever since the Pein invasion and the massacre of the Uchiha clan, the people had become paranoid and extremely apprehensive and by the afternoon most houses in the village would already be closed and locked. The horrors of that fateful night still plagued the minds of the people of Konoha and it certainly didn't help with the recent defection of Orochimaru of the Sannin.

The news of the man's defection had left many in the village utterly shocked after it was discovered he had been conducting experiments on fellow Konoha Shinobi and children left orphaned by the invasion almost six years ago.

None were more shocked except those who were avid supporters of the man, however what was more shocking was the revelation that the man had attacked and tried to abduct Itachi Uchiha before he left the village, one of only two of the remaining Uchiha in their village, the details were very sketchy however it was public knowledge that the Sannin had tried to abduct the eleven year old boy only to be stopped by his sensei, somehow the man escaped, however Minato knew better.

The village was in turmoil, one crisis followed another and it was hampering the rebuilding process of the village, so how could he reassure the villagers once more that they were safe within the confines of the village? The blond let out another long heavy sigh as he gazed at the now setting sun as it coloured the sky a dark hue of orange from the horizon.

'I probably should return home to Naruto now?', his estranged son was another source of his worries, no matter what he would like to believe Minato knew he did not understand his son, the boy was so strange sometimes, he looked so much like him however he behaved far different from the man or even his wife, he liked to think his relationship with the boy was good, however he couldn't understand where he stood with the younger blond and whether Naruto blamed him for Kushina's death or not since so far if he did, he did not show it.

He sighed again for what must have been the hundredth time that day and was just about to leave from the tall mountain until a voice stopped him and broke him out of his thoughts.

"You know I never thought you were the broody type, you are almost as bad as Fugaku" the blond didn't need to turn to tell who it was that was behind him, the booming youthful was enough of a give-away.

Minato smiled lightly before he responded "Can you blame me Sensei?, with the way things are in the village any man would be driven insane by all the happenings, I wouldn't be surprised if I sprouted white hair that would put Sandaime's to shame, anyway when did you get back?" finally turning to regard the man behind him, a very tall man with waist-length spiky white hair with two shoulder-length bangs, each framing a side of his face, he had red lines running from his eyes down his cheeks, his outfit consisted of a red Haori, a green kimono with matching pants, mesh armour underneath, jutting out from his sleeves and legs and Geta sandals, the most interesting feature was the horned Hitai ate on his forehead with the kanji for 'Oil'.

Seeing his former student was now looking at him, the man smiled brightly before answering "I just got back today; i came here as soon as I heard what happened, I know Orochimaru was never a saint and had no regard for human life, but i never thought he would ever fall this far, it sickens me that he escaped and I wasn't there to help stop him." A large frown seemingly appeared on the man's face, replacing the smile that he had adorned moments before.

"Yeah but we have to move past Orochimaru-san for now, the rebuilding of the village is our primary focus at the moment, I know he meant something to you Jiraiya-sensei but you know I can't expend resources in a search for someone as dangerous as Orochimaru-San and please don't blame yourself for Orochimaru's defection, it was not your fault" an apologetic expression etched onto the blonde's face as he spoke, the other man seemed to understand the blonde's reasons though as he smiled a reassuredly.

Minato's expression turned grim and serious as he decided to move onto more sensitive matters, "So what did you gather about THEM?" The other man drew out a long sigh in response to the question.

"Unfortunately nothing so far, I have searched for them in Ame but the country is impenetrable, even worse than when Hanzo was in charge, it is surrounded by what I estimate would be the whole village's forces, but I did discover Yahi-'Pein' is the leader of the country, however they have not made any movements, they have been discreet so far, far too discreet and that worries me" the white haired 'superspy' uttered out with a sigh, his visage displaying his frustration.

If the blond had noticed the elder man's slip of his tongue, he chose to ignore it, he knew the Sannin still regarded Pein or rather Yahiko as his student, and he knew how much the man had been hurt all those years ago when said student had invaded the village.

Shaking himself out of those thoughts the blond brought his attention back to the situation at hand, the blond frowned at this strange peace of information (or lack of rather) his sensei had just revealed. He knew and respected his former teacher's spying capabilities, however for him to gather nothing about an enemy over five years was dumbfounding, in an alarming way that is, "And the kyubi?" the blond tried to maintain a calm demeanour but it was becoming increasingly difficult with the implications of the suituation.

"No sight of it as well, either they have hidden it where no one can SEE it with the help of a powerdul Genjutsu which seems unlikely or worse they…" he trailed off at the end his eye narrowing slightly, his student seemed to get the message as he nodded, his hand absently clenching into a fist .

"Yes I also fear that is exactly what they've done, we'll have to warn the other nations about them now, I think they are planning something and very soon they will act and all we know is that the kyubi is going to play a major role in it, they must have created one I'm sure of it" Some sweat dripped across the blonde's face as he spoke, showing that this 'one' surely disturbed him before unclenching his now white fist as he looked at his teacher who nodded in agreement as he too had come to that conclusion.

"I do not know why, but the more I try to make sense of the things pain spoke of that night, the more I believe this plan of theirs involve the Bijuu, in our battle he kept mentioning something about a weapon and ironically enough, the other man revealed the kyubi was the major reason for the infiltration of the village" the white haired man nodded in agreement and the two fell into a brief moment of comfortable silence as they both contemplated the direness of the situation.

The silence was broken by the Sannin as he asked a question that had been on his mind when he came to see the blond.

"So he will be starting the academy soon?" the blond nodded somewhat reluctantly already knowing exactly to who the 'he' the Sannin referring to was.

"Yes, I had wanted to have him wait until after his sixth birthday, but…circumstances forced my hand" the blond spoke as he turned his gaze slightly to the now almost sunken sun, which was now below the horizon.

"Oh, what kind 'circumstances'?" Jiraiya asked inquisitively, and immediately noticed the narrowing of his former student's eyes.

"He…he's no normal child Jiraiya-sensei, the things he can do and say are just downright flabbergasting, his intellect far surpasses that of most adults, he doesn't even worry when I leave him alone at home, it often feels like I am living with an adult sensei, which is why he needs to learn to socialise and i feel that it is best for him to go to the academy, although….I know he won't stay long" the blond sighed after his statement, he was very worried about his somewhat aloof son.

"You mean he doesn't interact with other children?" the blond nodded in agreement to the statement, the Sannin took up a thinking posture his hand going to his chin in thought, "Well I could take him as an apprentice, seeing as you are always immersed in your duties as Hokage to effectively train him, you do remember he said he would come for him and that time is edging closer" the white haired Sannin offered, however the blond shook his head in the negative.

"No, it will be best if he goes to the academy, he needs to interact with other children, I wouldn't want him turning into an even bigger aloof than he is right now, he is still a boy, he needs to be with other children" the statement left no need for more conversation as the white haired Sannin nodded understanding the blonde's intentions.

"Well I suppose you are right, any way I need to go see Tsunade, it is too bad that the hotsprings in the village were destroyed, now I'm out of inspiration and research material" the blond just chuckled shaking his head at the older man's behaviour before he also headed off the monument.

* * *

Academy Enrolment day(The next day)

Minato was vigorously working away at large stacks of paperwork that lay unconquered on his table, the number of requests for resources in the rebuilding process were just piling up and now formed multiple mountainous stacks lay aside on his desk, the blond of course combated the bane of all Kage with Kage Bunshin, however it still didn't help that he received the memories afterward.

While his clones worked he moved next to the window of the now rebuilt towering Hokage tower, he watched as the people went about in their business, and Shinobi, Builders and merchants carrying the necessary tools and equipment to help in the rebuilding process of the village, the extensive damage brought on by Pein was being repaired, however the Uchiha clan district was still unrecognisable, the damage done by the Kyubi was irreparable, to force the rebuilding of a large district of a now nearly extinct clan would exhaust the already expended resources of the village.

Another long sigh escaped the blonde's lips, the village was in total disarray.

He was brought out of his musings as a voice spoke from behind him, turning his gaze to look at the person he was greeted to the sight of his secretary Keiko standing in front of him, the woman was of slender build with sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

Raising a single eyebrow at the annoyed expression on the woman's face he asked "Can I help you Keiko-san?" the woman just glared at him with an irritated expression on her face, before sighing.

"Yes Hokage-sama, you were supposed to be at the ninja academy about fifteen minutes ago, the instructors are there waiting for you to welcome the kids and your son is there as well remember?" the statement drew an immediate response from the man who was on his feet in no time and disappeared out of his office, the woman just shook her head at the blonde's behaviour "He must have been overthinking things again, the poor man has a lot of stress I suppose".

She looked at his little soldiers as they battled the bane of the Sandaime's reign, an adversary that outlasted the God of Shinobi, Paperwork, she giggled lightly, the elder man always had a fit when he saw Minato's method of dealing with paperwork, and what made him even more mad was because he "The Professor' couldn't figure out such a simple method and he cursed the Yondaime for not telling him in somewhat comical displays between the two that amused the secretary far too much every time she witnessed their friendly banters.

She quietly closed the door as she got out of the office to resume her duties.

* * *

After the Hokage's speech, the children filed into their classes, all choosing their seats that they would occupy for the next three to five years, well for some over the next one or two years, but those would be the exceptional bunch, like Itachi Uchiha, however for Chunin and new Ninja academy instructor Umino Iruka, he knew it was up to him to guide these children in this early stage of their preparation for their Shinobi lives, genius or not they would need his help, and that somehow brought a smile to the man's face.

He was not the most important or well-known ninja in Konoha like Kakashi Hatake, however what he did mattered greatly, he would mould these young and future Konoha Shinobi.

He gazed at them as they finally all took their seats, Most of them appeared to be nervous and anxious and the Chunin could understand why, the ones who seemed to be handling themselves well were a long haired Hyuga boy sitting next to the window with a calm expression on his face, no one sat next to him because the boy simply glared at them whenever they attempted to, another one who appeared not nervous was a young brown bun-haired girl with a perpetual blush on her face, she wore a maroon Chinese blouse with dark maroon pants and blue sandals, she sat in the middle row of the class, to his understanding the girl was of the Sarutobi clan, the Sandaime's granddaughter and she held a fiery and determined look in her eyes.

Next there was a black haired boy with rounded black eyes and very thick eyebrows, he wore grey traditional chinese outfit with black pants and blue Shinobi sandals, and his eyes indeed had 'fire' in them, Iruka could practically see bright flames flaring wildly in the boy's eyes and it somewhat freaked him out, he decided right there and then that the boy reminded him of someone he'd rather not speak of.

And then finally there was HIM, the one who caught everybody's attention, six year old Naruto Namikaze, although it appeared the boy was not even trying as he was far too immersed in a book that lay before him to pay attention to most of the students who were watching him and murmuring whispered remarks, even the Hyuga had been stealing glances at the blond, while the young bun-haired had a look that clearly asked what everyone was making a commotion about and when she followed their line of sight she saw a blond haired boy sitting at the last row in the classroom, reading a book intently.

To the Chunin the boy seemed somewhat young to be in the class with students who were a year or two older than him, however looks could be deceiving, that was one thing that being a Shinobi taught you.

Naruto was beginning to become somewhat irked by the looks that the other children were throwing his way, he couldn't understand, were they surprised to see him there?, was it because he was the son of the Fourth Hokage?, a thought which made him inwardly snort, or was it because he was the youngest student in the class, having started the academy a year than the normal time? Was that even a strange notion?, however he couldn't see how that was strange, he had heard that Itachi Uchiha had begun the academy younger than he was, However, he decided not to dwell on those thoughts, and continued reading his book.

Iruka cleared his throat, bringing the attention of all the students back to him, the man smiled as they gave him their utmost attention, "Okay class, my name is Umino Iruka and from now till the day you graduate, I will be your instructor, we will be doing a lot of things and teaching you about the world of ninja, chakra and other related concepts, but for today we will be handling introductions, so when I call your name, you will come to the front and introduce yourself to the whole and tell us your ambitions, dreams or goal, are we clear?" all the students nodded their head in agreement and the man smiled before gazing at the list and began calling forth students alphabetically.

The list went on and on, with the children giving varying answers, it wasn't long before Iruka called out "Hyuga Neji".

All the eyes of the students turned to the boy with the 'funny' eyes as the black haired Hyuga strode forward with an arrogant and superior air about him, his arms in his pockets and his eyes closed in a comical snobbish manner, upon arriving at the front of the classroom, the boy opened his mouth and only two words came out of his mouth "Hyuga Neji" before he strode off and back to his seat.

"…"

"…"

"Eh, Neji…" Iruka said stopping the boy midway through the class to his seat, the boy turned to regard him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" the boy gazed at the Chunin calmly as the man scratched his face before speaking.

"You were supposed to tell them your goals, I'm sure the other children would be interested to hear about them, you don't need to be shy" the boy's eyes gained a dark expression as he gazed at the older man.

"That is rather irrelevant Iruka-sensei, simply because I have no goal of mine, fate has already decided my goal for me" the boy said in a somewhat cold tone before he swivelled on his toes and headed back to his seat.

The Chunin was not the only one who was somewhat left with his jaw hanging in surprise, he couldn't understand the boy's statement, the Hyuga said he had no goals of his own, how was such a thing possible, children at this stage had lots of things they aspired to be, but Neji said he had none and that fate had decided for him, the meaning behind the statement escaped the scarred Chunin, he wondered what could've made him turn out in such a way and give him such ideals.

He looked at the other students and could see they didn't understand the Hyuga as well as they all had a 'Huh?' expression on their faces, only Naruto seemed to somehow be contemplating the meaning behind the Hyuga's words as his eyes were narrowed in contemplation. The blond had seemingly been uninterested in the introductions and for a time it seemed that way as well with Neji's introduction however the blond had raised his head from his book in a reaction to Neji's second statement about 'fate'.

There had been a glint to the blonde's eye that Iruka could not quite discern, however it had seemed to be a look of recognition and understanding if the Chunin thought his observational skills were up to par, but if he was indeed right, then what is it that the impassive blond could have in common with the cold Hyuga, shaking his head out of his musings, the black Haired Chunin called forth the next student and the list continued on until it was Rock lee's turn.

The round eyed boy enthusiastically flew forward, before giving a short bow to the Chunin and the students before he spoke "My name is Rock Lee and I am going to be a splendid ninja and show that hard work can surpass natural talent" The instructor smiled at the boy, he had an respectful dream driven by an honourable ideology, however the Hyuga boy snorted at the boy's statement, eliciting a glare from the other boy.

Iruka quelled the beginnings of an argument between the two seeing as Lee was about to yell at the other boy, "Thank you Lee, you can go sit down now", the other boy walked back toward his seat however his gaze was on the pale eyed boy who seemed to pretend as if he didn't see the glare that the black haired boy was sending him, or simply he didn't care.

Iruka sighed as he continued on with the list, the class consisted of over 35 students, and It was rather a bother for the Chunin, as one student walked back to their seat, Iruka looked at the list finding only five students remaining, the Chunin called out the next one and didn't realise whom he had called until the words escaped his mouth, "Namikaze Naruto…" immediately the class hushed down as the blond moved from his seat for the first time that day, as he took calm steps toward the front of the class he could feel all eyes on him however he simply ignored them before he got to the front of the class.

The blond wore a short sleeved turtleneck dark blue shirt with a red spiral swirl on his left shoulder sleeve, long Black pants with wrappings on both his legs and black sandals. His unruly spiky blond hair fell over his eyes, adding a mysterious aura to him.

Bowing to his instructor respectfully and his fellow students, the blonde's sharp cerulean gazed at the class with a piercing stare on his impassive face, "I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, I will surpass my father" and with nothing else to say the blond sauntered back to his seat.

Silence ensued after the blonde's statement, the only noise coming from the blonde's soft footsteps against the wooden floor as he made his way to his seat, the blond was unminding of the silence that followed in response to his speech, he had expected as much.

The class remained silent for a few more seconds, after all, nobody said they would surpass the Yondaime Hokage, that is if they were applying for stand-up comedy and wanted to be a laughing stock of the whole class or village but Naruto had said, no stated it simply and clearly without a lack of conviction and as such no one had any disputes, even Neji and Iruka were stunned by the intensity in the blonde's tone and statement. He had not used words such as 'wish', 'would like', he had simply stated it in a matter of fact tone.

Another thing Iruka noted was the last name or names that the blond had use to address himself, although he was known as Naruto Namikaze to many, it seemed he still held an attachment to his mother's last name and as such, could be the reason why he used both his parents' last names in regards to himself.

Finally having snapped out from his shock induced state Iruka proceeded to calling forth the final remaining students, after a few calls, only one student remained and Iruka wasted no time calling them forth to the front of the class, "Ah, Sarutobi Tenten can you come forth please" the small bun-haired girl bounced forward, before standing in front of the class and smiling a wide smile.

"Hi, My name is Sarutobi Tenten, and I wish to one day be Kunoichi as strong and popular as my grandpa's student Tsunade-sama and show that girls can be just as strong as boys" of course the girl's speech evoked a lot of derisive snorts from the male students as they believed no such thing was possible, except for a few such as Lee and Naruto, Iruka himself was amused by the girl's beliefs, she held similar beliefs to her grandmother, he was sure that if the elderly woman had been in the class she would have smacked some respect into the male bunch in his class for their discriminative behaviour and lack of respect for 'girl power'.

The Chunin smiled at all the children "Alright, now that you are all familiar with each other I would like to officially welcome you to the academy, luckily for you, we won't have a class today, so you are now free to go home but remember that tomorrow classes begin, see you tomorrow and do not be late" Soon the once serene and quiet class erupted with cheers and noises as all the children bounded out of the class in high speeds while Naruto calmly walked out.

* * *

As he walked calmly through the compound of the academy, several people and parents who had arrived to collect their children greeted the blond warmly. Finding it somewhat awkward the blond responded with a few awkward hellos. Turning around a corner on the next street, he was greeted to the form of Seiya Sarutobi, the wife of Kouen Sarutobi, the Sandaime's first born deceased son, she held her daughter Tenten by the hand as the young girl explained to her enthusiastically about her day, although the blond wouldn't admit it, seeing the girl with her mother like that, he somehow felt jealous of her.

His mother was dead, and although the blond was far from a cry-baby, he couldn't somehow banish the feelings of longing he felt when he saw other children with their mothers, realizing he had zoned out in the middle of the street, the blond was about to turn back in order to not make his presence known however Tenten saw him and excitedly alerted her mother, too happy trying to show her one of her 'classmates'.

Seiya was a woman of light coloured skin, dark brown Hair tied back in a chinese styled bun, with medium sized fringes falling over her eyes and light brown eyes, her daughter was a typical copy of her except for a few differences such as eye colour and facial structure, the woman wore a typical housewife apron over a blue short sleeved shirt, and brown dress.

Upon seeing Naruto Seiya smiled brightly, it had been some time since she had seen the blond, of course Naruto spent most of his time with her father-in-law since the boy was a very clever person and strangely inquisitive person while with the Sandaime, the boy was capable of holding a cogent conversation with her father-in-law, a feat he had accomplished at only four years of age.

She had not seen the blond for two years since the blond rarely visited anymore, now he only met with the Sandaime occasionally on their walks around the village, it was strange however how the boy spent less time with his father and more with the old Hokage, she knew that the boy blamed his father for Kushina's death, however what surprised her was unlike normal children, the blond seemingly filed all those negative thoughts away, instead of yelling at his father, as he had once told her, 'Blaming somebody for something that happened in the past is a petty thing and childish and not something I would openly do' she remembered how that had left her gaping like a fish from utter speechlessness.

She knew otherwise however, the boy was in denial, and although Naruto didn't openly show that he blamed Minato for his mother's death, the boy only buried his feelings in his heart for the sake of being civil with his father and the woman knew that one day that box would crumble down when something traumatic struck the blond and Naruto would release his frustrations on his father, for now she marvelled at how emotionally stable the boy was and she only hoped that their relationship could grow stronger for now, the two had come so far already.

The older blond had done his level best to raise his son as a single man and that was no easy feat as far as it came for men, she did help him out where she could, so did Tsunade who had returned to the village shortly after the invasion.

Walking up to the blond, the brown haired woman smiled brightly at the boy as she greeted him, "Hello Naruto-kun, how have you been?" the woman asked warmly as she gazed at the child of one of her best friends.

"I have been fine thank you Seiya-san" the blond responded with a light smile adorning his features to somehow reciprocate the nice treatment the older woman showed him civilly.

"So I presume you have had the pleasure of meeting Ten-Chan here right?" the blond nodded in agreement his eyes darting to the girl besides the woman before falling back to the woman as he gazed at her directly in the eye, something she had grown accustomed to seeing in all her interactions with the boy.

"Yes I have, she made quiet an impression in class, I can see why Sandaime-jiisan said she takes after her grandmother, she will go very far" the chocolate eyed woman smiled appreciatively while the young girl besides her beamed at the praise from the Namikaze. As she looked at the boy, Seiya knew he had not complimented Tenten because she was in their presence, it was just Naruto's nature, he was shrewd and rather blunt often times and always spoke what he perceived to be the truth and that was an aspect of himself that she respected greatly.

"Well Ten-chan, you hear that, it is not evevryday one gets complimented by the mysterious Namikaze Naruto" the woman said with a teasing expression adorning her face making the blond blush lightly, before she pinched her daughter's cheek playfully as she continued, "it means you must be special sweetie, so do you promise me that you will be a strong Shinobi like Grandpa?" out of the corner of her eyes, Seiya could see a wry smile on the blonde's face at her interaction with her daughter, many wouldn't be able to see it because it was a carefully constructed and perfected mask of a smile, but she knew Naruto well enough.

"Of course, I promise I will be even be the rookie of the year Kaa-san, I won't lose to this kid, he's a year younger than i am, the only challenge might be the Hyuga boy" Tenten's statement caused Seiya to chuckle amusedly, and Naruto to just smile lightly at her words.

"Ten-Chan, age is not a factor that matters when you are a ninja, I know Naruto probably seems like a weak kid in your eyes but I think that he is the strongest student in your class, even stronger than Neji" the woman said truthfully, and of course she knew Naruto was quiet strong, training was all the blond did as a child, training both body and mind, he had a desire to surpass his father that ran too deep.

"What seriously?" the young girl asked as she looked at her mother with a perplexed gaze, that clearly showed her shock at her mother's statement. She just couldn't understand it, what was so special about this kid? She remembered back at class how everyone kept whispering things about him and pointing at him; she knew he was the Hokage's son but so what? She was the Sandaime Hokage's granddaughter, so what was it about Naruto?.

"Yes my dear, I believe you will see for yourself very soon, but you should work hard to catch up to him as well, do you promise that you will not let him leave you behind?" The woman smiled when her daughter nodded in agreement before turning to the blond before them. "Well Naruto-kun we should be leaving now, I left Konohamaru with Asuma and I don't trust him to take care of him, not with that laid back attitude of his, you should come visit sometimes okay" the blond nodded making the woman smile more, "Well, see you soon Naruto-kun, and say Hello to your father for me alright."

The blond just nodded as the mother-daughter duo began heading in the direction of their compound, Naruto kept his gaze on them as they walked, the younger girl laughing excitedly as her mother tickled her, when their figures became mere blurry silhouettes and they finally disappeared from view. The blond finally shook his head and looked at the red spiral on his blue shirt, tracing his fingers on it as if it consoled him, he looked up into the sky seeing that it was already quite late in the afternoon, before he sighed and continued on his way to his father's estate.

'I wonder what it feels like'.

* * *

The door to the study squeaked lightly before it swung open as Naruto entered, the room was dim and the only light came from a single candle in the other section of the large room, he switched the lights on and walked toward a deck and pulled out a book from there, he flipped through a few pages checking whether he had selected the right book before closing it with a snap when he found that he had gotten the one he wanted.

"Hello Tou-san" the blond said without even looking behind him, he heard a sigh come from behind him and felt his father approach him, he had sensed him the moment he entered the room.

The older man stopped in front of him, before a smile came to his face, "Hello Naruto-kun, how was your first day at school?" the older man asked the younger blond who shrugged before answering.

"It was kind of interesting, the instructor seemed nice and committed to the children" Naruto answered as he finally turned to face Minato who looked at him with an expectant look. The younger blond sighed, knowing exactly what that look meant "No I didn't make any friends today, besides I have more important things to do than make friends".

"And what would these 'important' things be Naruto-kun?" the man hoped to get through to his son, he knew that Naruto had a somewhat obssessed desire to surpass him, but that couldn't be the reason could it?, although he briefly wondered what was more important for children than making friends, well, he knew that adhered to normal children, and his son was anything but normal.

"I have to prepare for Pein don't i?" the rhetoric like remark of a question asked in a sarcastic tone caused the older blond to wince, that was another thing that had gone to his son's head, he centred everything around getting strong enough to battle and defeat the Rinnegan wielder and he had said he would defeat him, confidence was something his son definitely had in spades.

"Why do you feel that you need to prepare for Pein?." Minato looked at the younger blond directly in the eye, trying to read whatever it was that went through his son's head, but alas Naruto had an impassive expression that would definitely make Tendou pain proud.

"I am the child of prophecy, he said he would come for me if what you and Jiraiya-san said held any truth to it, if he was capable of the damage caused to Konoha six years ago, imagine how strong he would be now, I don't want to take any chances, he will return stronger than ever and I don't want to fail anyone" the blond took the jab with a light smile on his face, he knew that Naruto believed he had failed on that night nearly seven years ago, sometimes for entirely personal reasons, in the case of Kushina and the boy dedicated all his efforts into making sure he becomes a stronger and better Shinobi than him.

However like any normal father the blond would not give up on his son, he loved him as much as he loved his mother, he was the only thing that kept him from falling apart after his wife's death and as such would continue to be there for him.

The blond put a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled a reassuring smile, "He won't come anytime soon, and even if he did, he would have to face me, i have grown stronger myself and this time he won't have the advantage he had those years ago, for now you should try to be a normal child Naruto, for your mother's sake" immediately the younger blonde's visage contorted into something unrecognisable as he looked at his father intensely.

"Well it's a pity she isn't here is it?" the raw venom in the boy's voice made the older blond visibly wince once more. Finally, there it was that simple reaction that he had been waiting for, he wanted Naruto to release all these bottled emotions someday and this appeared to be a start, his son showed some emotion rather than annoyance to him for the first time ever since he was three when he was still naïve and innocent.

Minato looked calmly at Naruto who looked at him intensely with a hatred and challenge filled glare, Naruto looked tense and hostile.

Minato was unfazed by the look and his son's suddedn hostililty, he knew that at this moment that there was no time for talking, if Naruto wanted to fight him, then he would let him vent his anger and frustrations in the only way he knew how.

The older blond turned and opened the door that led to the training ground, as if by some mental command, Naruto followed after him as the two walked in silence, the air around them was thick and cold, although Naruto was the one channelling killing intent, Minato bested it with his sheer aura alone, his calm authoritative presence alone weighed down on and cancelled out Naruto's killing intent, surprisingly the younger blond seemed calm despite the situation. Minato wasn't going to punish his son or do any of the sorts, he wasn't someone who believed in that sort of thing, something that his wife often told him made him soft, for now he just wanted to crack Naruto's shell and allow all the negative emotions he kept in there to flow out.

Minato stopped in the large clearing in the back of the estate, however he had selected one that was some distance away from the house.

Naruto stopped in front of him, some fifteen metres away from him, if Minato could, he could have laughed at the foolishness of this situation, however in this situation he chose not to. Most people would say his son had balls of steel for even thinking of doing such a foolish and daring thing such as taking on the Yondaime Hokage when you were not even Genin, many would have given up the moment he had released a tiny portion of his KI, however Naruto was not many, he was stubborn, that was one thing he had gotten from his mother, the reason they were in this situation, the woman who they loved and longed for.

Naruto gazed at his father calmly, his eyes narrowed slightly before without a moment's hesitation he disappeared in a charge toward the older man in impressive bursts of speed for someone his age, appearing in front of Minato, the young blond threw his fist at the older man's midsection, the punch was easily dodged.

Naruto leaped high at his father and attempted mid-air axe kick, however Minato simply moved to his left, successfully and easily dodging the attack, Naruto spun in a ninety degree angle and brought his foot down in a spinning heel kick that Minato caught with one hand before he tossed the smaller blond to the ground with well preactised disinterest.

Naruto skidded across the ground before coming to a stop, the other man was not putting any effort into this it seemed, but he would not stop until the man took him seriously, he had not trained that hard all those years to be defeated by Minato.

With a single handseal, bringing his hands into a cross hand seal a clone popped into life beside naruto, both the clone and the young blond ran through medium paced handseals, "Suiton: Mizurappa" he whispered the name of his jutsu, before a decently sized wild wave of water erupted from his lips like a miniature wave, the clone completed its own seals before calling out "Futon: Renkuudan" a violent somewhat unstable ball of wind followed behind the water toward the older blond, merging with the Mizurappa and forming a miniature rolling violent tornado-ish wave of sorts which soared toward minato in fast movements.

Minato remained calm, maintaining his calm facade, however on the inside he smiled proudly at his son's thoughfulness to mix two different nature transformations, for someone his age, such an ability should be impossible, even minato knew at Naruto's age he was not able to even perform elemental ninjutsu, that just made his son truly a talented ninja, the blond shunshined away from the technique before it collided with a tree, tearing it asunder.

As soon as he landed on the ground he had to leap over a leg sweep from 'Naruto', and he brought his hand up to block a kick to his head from another Naruto, before he grabbed him by his leg and tossed him to the ground as well, before he exploded into a colud of smoke showing he was a shadow clone.

The other Naruto in front of him threw a kick toward the blond which was dodged, the real Naruto threw another punch which was caught, struggling to set himself free Naruto spun like a corkscrew, and tried to kick his father's chin, however the man disappeared and the younger blond fell on the ground from a loss of balance.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto got up and sneered at the older man as his cool façade began to slip off, he ran through a set of hand seals at a slow pace before a mid-sized air bullet flew toward Minato who simply stood, and let the attack near him before dispersing it with a slap of his backhand, the technique did no damage as the blond remained unblemished.

His son threw five explosive tagged kunai at him, which multiplied as they headed toward the older blond, who dodged all of them and as soon as he landed on the ground Naruto was on him yet again, throwing a punch to the man's face which was easily dodged, Naruto tried another punch with his left hand however Minato caught it and put him back on the ground gently like a father would their child.

And that just seemed to infuriate the younger blond even more.

Now Naruto was livid, he rushed at his father, leaping high into the air before engaging him in a brief exchange of blows, the two began a dance of sorts as Naruto threw a myriad of punches and kicks at the older man who dodged them all without moving his body all that much from the spot where he stood. Naruto knew his father was not taking him seriously, the man had barely attempted to fight him at all, and that made him angry and brought forth another emotion out of him that he couldn't quiet understand, he ran through another set of hand seals and his chest swelled as he took a long intake of breath, before he unleashed a massive air current toward Minato.

The current soared toward the blond Hokage, blowing away large chunks of debris, and creating a visible trench across the ground from the large chakra output Naruto channelled into it.

'Futon: Daitoppa?, I didn't know he knew this jutsu, then again given how much he trains, i shouldn't be surprised and it appears he has put much chakra into this one, yes he is getting frustrated, good' Minato disappeared from the spot where he was before appearing behind his son, his back to him, he could hear Naruto growl in anger as he realised he was behind him and turned in his direction and threw a punch that Minato caught before looking sternly at Naruto who.

Naruto panted in exertion as he tried desperately and feebly to free himself from the man's hold, his frustration grew immensely as he attempted to kick him however his kick was caught and he was now suspened in the air in the other blonde's firm hold.

Minato felt Naruto's struggling subside and his body going lax, he looked at him and saw how his bangs shadowed and sovered his eyes "Fight me, fight me you coward, f-f-figh-" Naruto's breath hitched and minato saw a silverish liquid flow down Naruto's cheeks that shone reflecting the moonlight, soon more tears began cascading down his son's cheeks as his resolve broke, the younger blond couldn't hold the river as he exploded into tears, his free hand balled into a fist as he slammed it against his father's firm chest repeatedly like a wild child who wanted candy.

Bringing Naruto down to the ground, while still holding on to his left fist, the younger banged his head against the man's chest repeatedly, while still continuing with his relentless punches however they held no power to them, Naruto's face buried his face against his chest once more as he stopped his punching and the older blond could feel warm tears wet his shirt.

"I hate you, i-I h-hate you, why, why, w-why…?" Naruto looked at him with bloodshot eyes, looking for an answer to his question, Minato knew what he meant with those whys, however chose to remain silent and let him vent some more, believe me the man didn't like seeing his son like this however it was necessary for now, for his own good.

"Y-you let h-her d-die, wh-why Minato?" those words hurt as bad as a blunt kunai, they carved and cut too deep at the blonde's heart, he thought he could hear his heart clench and tear as Naruto referred to him by his name, even 'father' sounded better than 'Minato', however he knew that his son was in very emotional state right now and simply let him cry himself dry with his face buried on his chest, after a few minutes of sobbing, Naruto suddenly fell quiet, Minato felt Naruto's form go lax and looked at his only son in panic, however he sighed in relief when he saw saw that he was snoring softly as he had fallen asleep.

Gently picking him up, the man looked at his son's tear streaked face, his tears had stopped and he was hiccupping in his sleep, as if in answer to the boy's question, the blond spoke "To protect you Naruto, it's what your mother wanted, even though it broke my heart, she would have never forgiven me if something had happened to you simply because I was too concerned about her, I'm sorry my son" the man said softly his brows furrowed in a pained expression as turned and strode back to the estate with his son in his arms his face snuggling into his neck.

'Kushina if you can hear me right now, I really need your help, please look after our son' the blond thought to himself as he neared the house.

* * *

**Translations**

**Futon: Daitoppa- wind release: great breakthrough**

**Suiton: Mizurappa- water release: wild water wave**

**Futon: Renkuudan- wind release: Drilling air bullet **


End file.
